Harmony cutie mark crusaders vs Chaos sirens
by ThousandTon
Summary: Las sirenas regresan a equestria, pero se unen al mal con blackmind, intentando robar la magia de los elementos de la armonia, los hacen explotar esparciendo los fragmentos por toda equestria, ahora las cutie mark crusaders los tendran que recuperar y detener el mal para salvar equestria. Cap 13 Babs Seed CONTRA Scootaloo POR EL AMOR DE Spike
1. El libro encantado, el comieso

**Bien esta es una adaptación que hice de mi fic los 6 portadores de la harmony el cual quite ciertas partes y modifique la trama del mismo si ya lo habías visto sáltate al capítulo en el que te quedaste si no es mucha molestia**

En la casa/club de las cutie mark crusaders

Apple bloom: (hablando insegura) Sweetie Belle estas segura de que haciendo esto tendremos nuestras cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle: (haciendo "eso") Por supuesto que si Apple Bloom, solo aguanta un poco más.

Apple Bloom: (de hablar inseguramente a hacer con dolor) Ay! Pero me está doliendo mucho.

Sweetie Belle: (esforzándose por hacer eso) Solo aguanta un poco más.

Apple Bloom: (llorando) No, me duele mucho, por favor para.

Scootaloo: (solo viendo la escena)...

Sweetie Belle: (calmando a Apple Bloom) Ya calma, acaba de terminar, te sientes mejor?

Apple Bloom: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Creo que sí.

Sweetie Belle: (asegurándose que este bien) Bien, dime cuando estés lista para moverte.

Apple Bloom: (intentando moverse) Lo intentare (gime, divido al movimiento que hiso) No, no puedo, no aguanto, me viene.

Sweetie Belle: (con temer en su voz) No, no te atrevas a hacerlo, no lo hagas! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Sonido de tela siendo desgarrada)

Scootaloo: (con voz victoriosa) Ves te dije que la tela de ese vestido no resistiría.

Sweetie Belle: (decepcionada) Tenías razón; Apple Bloom es muy gorda para esa talla (mescla de decepción y enojo) y se supone que ella es la más delgada de nosotras (golpea el piso con la misma emoción).

Apple Bloom: (aliviadamente) Eso si que está dejando sin oxigeno (con la misma emoción que su amiga) Pero ahora como obtendremos una cutie mark de modelos de pasarelas.

(todas las crusader con esa emocion la cual es una mescla de desepcion y enojo algo asi como enojepcion o desepnojo)

Scootaloo: (abriendo la puerta de la casa/club) No lo sé, pero si queremos una cutie mark nos esforzaremos y no nos rendiremos porqu... Qué rayos

(Spike cae de cara al momento en que la puerta se abrió, al juzgar por la sangre que tiene en la nariz las ha estado observando o más bien escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo)

Scootaloo: (sorprendida) Acaso nos espiabas (se cerca)

Spike: (muy asustado por lo cerca que estaba la Pegaso) No como creen, yo, no, no las espiaba, solo vine a ver a... (Muy nervioso y asustado algo así como nerviosionado, ups no, es nerviosustado dirigiendo su vista a todas las casas para buscar una escusa) a-a-a (foco encendido arriba del) Sabían que Twilight tiene un libro que sirve para invocar a un espirito pony que responde cualquier pregunta? (dijo desesperadamente para luego ponerse a pensar) "qué bueno revise ese libro ayer"

Cutie mark crusaders:(al uniso) ahh?

Spike: (calmándose) Si es eso, vine a decirles eso.

Scootaloo: (sin convencerse) Ay aja, y eso a nosotras qué?

Spike: (totalmente calmado). Le podrían hacer una pregunta, no se, talvez; cual es su talento especial.

(Las cutie mark crusaders (babs seed no está aun) estaban emocionadas por lo que se les había revelado)

Spike: (feliz) Que bien entonces me perdonan por espiarlas todos las días (spike se da cuenta de lo que dijo, y si, pensó "la acabo de cagar")

Spike: (imaginándoselo) ohh si.

Sweetie Belle: (ofendida) Si, pero no por eso somos una especie de prostitutas, las chicas tenemos dignidad, no somos como los chicos, ellos como los teléfonos públicos si no estan ocupados es porque están dañados, eso sin decir que todos están dañados; verdad chicas (todas asienten con la cabeza)

Spike: (intimidado) Okey está bien (saliendo de la casa/club) entonces vamos a la biblioteca del castillo de twilight

Todas al anisó: que bien vamos.

(ya adentro del castillo)

Spike: (saluda incrédulamente) hola Twilight que tal te va

Princces of friendship: (responde) igual que siempre, porque la pregunta?

Spike: (nervioso) por nada, bueno la verdad, si estoy interesado en ese libro de ángulos matemáticos que me recomendaste

Twilight Sparkle: (sorprendida) okey te lo dare ahor...

Spike: (interrumpiendo a twilight) no es necesario iremos por el

Twilight: está bien (reacciona) iremos, acaso alguien te acompa…

(twilight es interrumpida por el trote de ls cutie mark crusaders que siguen a spike el cual ya estaba de camino a la biblioteca de castillo)

Twilight: (pensando) al menos ese libro los ayudara en algo (luego sigue haciendo lo de siempre)

Spike: (murmullando) okey chicas es ese de ala (apuntando a una estantería que estaba al entrar a la biblioteca) yo tomare este (agarrando el libro de angulos)

Apple bloom: (viendo la portada) dice la leyenda del espíritu ponysabelotodo (mira a spike) es enserio

Spike: (caminando hacia la salida/entrada de la biblioteca en donde estaban las cutie mark crusaders) luego les explico, pero necesito que twilight no vea ese libro

Sweetie belle: (dudosa) porque no?

Spike: (contestando a la par de ellas) por que este libro estaba en el castillo delas hermanas y ella me advirtió que debía preguntarle a ella antes de sacar uno de alli

Sweetie belle: (aun dudosa) por que? Es dicer; es peligroso o algo asi

Spike: (sonrisa maliciosa) lo sabrán pronto, ahora vámonos

(luego de eso las cutie mark crusaders pasaron sigilosamente bajo las narices de twilight con el libro sin que ella lo notara, por su parte spike se deja notar para que ella no sospeche)

Spike: (despidiéndose) nos vemos luego twilight leeré este libro con las cutie marks sexys (spike se da cuenta de lo que dijo; la volvió a cagar como siempre lo hace al hablar de mas)

Twilight: (inmersa en su libro el cual estaba leyendo) si, claro, vuelve temprano

Spike: (aliviado) si lo hare no tardo

(ya fuera del castillo)

Spike: okey chicas ya esta (dijo mirando a las cutie mark crusaders con cara de pocos amigos) eh? Que pasa chicas

(no recibió mas que múltiples golpes de las potrillas pues ellas lo habían escuchado)

Spike: (llorando) lo siento mucho chicas, por favor no mas

CMC: (al uniso) solo olvídalo y vámonos (dijeron enojadas)

(tras ir por el pueblo sobándose "todas" sus partes, spike y las cmc ya habían llegado a su destino la casa/club)

-al entrar, pusieron el libro en su mesa y lo comenzaron a leer.

Apple bloom: (explorando el libro) bla bla bla historia bla bla bla como invocar al espirito (emocionada) se necesita: semen de dragon, fluido vaginal, una unicornio virgen, una poni que recientemente dejo de ser virgen... (Estupefacta al igual que sus amigas por 1 minuto hasta que reaccionan) spike! Tu lo sabías nos tendiste una trampa (enojada) maldito

Spike: (riendo) por supuesto (serio) pero lo harán no?

(Las cutie mark crusaders sabian que lo tenían que hacer mas no había otra opción, tras mirarse unas a otras, todas asintieron)

Spike: (super-feliz) que bien empec...

(su felicidad no duro mucho pues las potrillas se lanzaron a si el con intenciones de golpearlo hasta quedar totalmente desfigurado)

Apple bloom: (dando golpes como en la cara los de "el semental italiano" ROCKY BARBOA!) como te atreves a pedirles eso a unas damas, te castraremos y usaremos tu sangre como lubricante; para violarte!

**Bien deja tu review fav o follow si te gusto el fic adiós pony1000ton**


	2. La leyenda del sabelotodo

**Cap 2 enjoy tema de fic just fine sam y cat teme song yay.**

Spike: (asustado, tan asustado, como la vez cuando yo leí cupcakes) no chicas, era una broma

(las chicas no respondian, solo lo se acercaban lentamente con una expresión maligna)

-spike: no chicas nooooooooo!

(los gritos de spike se escucharon en toda la granja, mas los que los escuchaban pensaban que tanto trabajar les estaba haciendo daño, esto se debe a que los gritos son tan horribles como la mismísima voz real de "Lady Gaga" y no la voz alterada usada para grabar sus discos de estudio)

(Tras horas de tortura spike que totalmente traumado, no por el hecho que lo violaron sino por que le gusto; pobre spike)

Scootaloo: (con voz de culpa) chicas, no creen que se nos paso el casco un poco (señalando a spike el cual estaba en posicion fetal apoyado en una esquina)

Sweetie belle: (insatisfecha) no, se lo merece

Apple bloom: (enojada) muy bien ya!

Scootaloo: (intimidada al igual que sweetie belle) ay pero no te enojes

Apple blom: (aun enojada) solo invoquemos al espiritu, si?

Scootaloo y sweetie belle: (obedeciendo con saludo militar) de inmediato jefa

Apple bloom: (verificando los "ingredientes") bien, #1 semen de dragon

Sweetie belle: (confirmando) listo, (mostrando un frasco el cual contenia el "ingrediente") pero crees que servira? Porque tiene mas sangre que semen (dijo mirando el frasco con liquido tono rojo y liquido con un poco de tono blanco)

Apple bloom: (verificano) por supuesto que si, y en caso contrario podemos sacarle mas y apartarlo de la sangre

(spike al oir eso piensa) -no de nuevo

Apple bloom: (verificando) bien, #2 fluidos vaginales

Scootaloo: (molesta) no se porque lo tuve que hacer yo pero listo

Apple bloom: (verificando) bien, unicornio virgen (confundida) que es una virgen?

Scootaloo: (confundida) no lo se, sweetie belle sabes que es?

Sweetie belle: (confundida) tampoco lo se, spike sabes que ser virgen?

Spike: (su expresion de traumatismo es remplazada por una de un pervertido sin corazon) por supuesto que si lo se.

Apple bloom: (enojada) mas te vale que no sea una mentira para aprovecharte de nosotras y asi porder besarnos en los labios a todas.

Spike: (ofendido) yo jamas haria tal cosa (para luego pensar) si les cuento a todas omitiendo algunas partes, quizas logre obtener algo

Sweetie belle: (confundida) a spike estas bien

Spike: (reacciona) si solo acerquense todas se los explicare todo

(luego de explicarselos "todo" sobre ser virgen las cutie mark crusaders ahora entendian mas cosas que antes)

Sweetie belle: (asqueada) Eso es lo mas ridiculo que dos ponis podrian hacer

Spike: (serio) pero asi es

Apple blom: (calmandose) bueno creo que yo lo hare (cambia su expresion a enojo) pero si le cuentas a alguien Spike (se acerca peligrosamente) te mato

Spike: (intimidado) okey, esta bien

Apple bloom: (se volte a ver a sus amigas) bien ustedes dos, largo!

Las dos: (burlandose) que se diviertan

Apple bloom: (enojada les lanza el libro) largo!

(las dos salieron, ya fuera de la casa/club)

Scootaloo: (dudosa) crees que lo hagan

Sweetie belle: (igual que ella) yo digo, no?

(medio segundo despues de aprovecharse de la inocencia de una potrilla)

Apple bloom: (saliendo de la casa/club con facepoker) oficialmente eso fue lo mas riduculo que he hecho en mi vida

Spike: (saliendo muy feliz a la par de apple bloom) oh si, eso es lo que queria, dure mucho (pone su braso en el lomo de apple bloom)

Scootaloo: (burlandose) si 2 segundos y medio

Spike: (facepoker) no lo comentes

Apple bloom: (enojada) bueno ya!, solo hagamoslo que ya todos los ingredientes

Sweetie belle y scootaloo: (emociondas) hagosmolo ya!

(ya dentro de la casa/club)

Spike: (empezando el ritual con una tunica negra al igual que las cutie mark crusaders) adeduambala dame el poder no seas mala

(adeduambala o como se escriba habla) No quiero

Spike: (se acerca al centro del pentagrama de la estrella el cual estaba en el centro de la casa/club y se arodilla) Pooorqueee

-Nesesito los ingredientes

Spike: (buscando los ingredientes) Okey (poniendo el semen de dragon en el pentagrama) semen, listo (dice para marcarlo en la lista que tenia en las garras) fluido, listo (puso el fluido en el pentagrama) virgen y no virgen, listo (tirando la lista al suelo y levantando las garras) ahora si dame el poder

(el pentagrama se ilumino y todos los ingredientes flotaron y despues calleron al suelo)

Apple bloom: (dolida) hay, creo que me falta algo (se mira el cuerpo) Nooooo, mi pelaje y cola, estoy calvaaa

Spike y scootaloo: (burlandose) jajaa

Apple bloom: (llorando) porque, porque snif, snif, snif

Spike: (sentimiento de culpa) apple bloom. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, tu estas bien

Apple bloom: (se tranquiliza) enserio crees que me miro bien (dijo con voz de ilusion)

Spike: (responde con otra pregunta) solo bien? Yo diria bien buena

Apple bloom: (ligeramente enoja) no hacen falta aclaraciones spike (lo habraza) gracias por ser tan buen amigo

Spike: (asombrado) whoa se siente raro

Scootaloo: (estupefacta) lamento interrumpir pero deverian ver a sweetie belle

Spike: (no dandole importancia) porque? (la volte a ver y se queda con una cara de WTF

Apple bloom: (sin imporatarle) si porque (la voltea a ver) o no

Sweetie belle: (despertando adolorida) ay, creo que me fracture el cuerno

Scootaloo: (dice inconcientemente) pero si ya no tienes cuerno (abre los ojos como plato) upps se me chispoteo

Spike y Apple bloom: (enojados) estupida!

Scootaloo: (arrepentida) lo siento

Sweetie belle: (se comiensa a poner nerviosa) que no no no, no puede ser verdad (se toca la cabeza y ...) NOOO! HIJOS D(sencura), COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO (dijo para luego ponerse a llorar) CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS (gemidos y mas gemidos de tristesa) YO SOLO QUIRA MI CUTIE MARK (el cuarto se empeceba a inundar por sus lagrimas)

Spike: (tratando de calmarla) calma, te ves mas bonita asi (dijo para ser golpeado en la cara)

Sweetie belle: (golpeandolo varias veces) callate que esto es tu culpa


	3. Ace aparece

**Hola, antes que nada mi presentacion: Soy Pony1000ton este es mi primer fic asi que si pudieran dejar review, favs o follows se los agradeceria mucho no obstante queria dejarles la sinopsis original: **Al crear una vida artificial, las cutie mark crusaders se haran amigos de dicho pony ya no tan artificial. Spike acepta cer una cutie mark crusaders devido a que lo convierten en potrillas por ser un pervertido, sumandose tambien el pony nuevo son ahora 6 CMC, curiosamente el arbol de la harmonia decide buscar 6 nuevos portadores; los CMC, pero un mal llega a equestria por lo que el pony "artificial" da su propia vida para salvar a todos ahora la pregunta no es: Que va a pasar? Sino; Como paso? **bien y agradecerles a los usuarios: NEKDERP, Sonicrush y por ultimo pero no menos importante Mrbrony25 por darme sus puntos de vista de como subir un fanfiction gracias enserio muchas gracias, se los agradecere en cada episodio desde ahora. Los dejo con el tema electo del fic; JUST FINE SAM Y CAT THEME SONG**

Spike: (llorando) para, me duele mucho

Sweetie belle: (reacciona) espera digiste que me veo MAS bonita asi (se sonroja)

Spike: (llorando) si, te ves snif bien snif

Apple bloom: (celosa) hey crei que yo era la que se miraba bien buena

Sweetie belle: Tu callat (mira a su amiga totalmente calba pero no le presto importancia) ehh, bueno solo callate

Apple bloom: (juntando su cabeza con la de sweetie belle) obligame

Sweetie belle: (junta su cabeza con mas fuerza) si eso es lo que quieres

Apple bloom: (siente como algo le espina la cabeza) auy (reritira la cabeza) que es lo que tienes en la cabeza Sweetie belle: (extrañada por la actitud de su amiga levanta una ceja) de que hablas Apple bloom: (revisandole la cabeza) es que creo que (sonrie) aun tienes cuerno, solo tienes que esperar que se regenere y creesca de nuevo Sweetie belle: (feliz) que bien (se detiene de golpe) y cuanto tarda eso Spike: (para de llorar y selo forma una sonrisa pervertida) tengo la solución para eso

Apple bloom: (mira a sweetie belle y luego a scootaloo) golpeemoslo hasta que se vuelva una dragona y deje de ser pervertido (scootaloo y sweetie belle asienten y se acercan peligrosamente a spike)

-bueno ya basta, aqui esta el espiritu

Ace: mi nombre es ace y respondere a cualquier pregunta que deseen cada uno de ustedes, con la condicion que sea una cada pony y cada dragon

Apple bloom: (mirando al pony el cual estaba flotando con una aura blanca) puedes decirnos cual es nuestra cutie mark?

Ace: si, asi es

Apple bloom: (emocionada) que bien!

Sweetie belle: (emocionada) y y y tambien puedes decirnos como es que las obtendremos?

Ace: si, tambe puedo decirles eso

Apple bloom (suspira para tranquilizarse) bien, quiero que me digas cuales son nuestros talentos especiales

Ace: no puedo

Apple bloom: (comiensa a ponerse nerviosa) que dijiste que puedes responder cualquier pregunta

Ace: y asi es, pero tu ya hiciste una pregunta, al igual que tu amiga la unicornio 

Sweetie belle: (sorprendida) como sabes que soy una unicornio

Ace: se que aunque a simple vista te miraras como una poni terrestre de cerca parece como que si te hubieran arrancado el cuerno es decir; lo se todooo

Cutie mark crusaders y spike: (expresion de admiracion) wooooooooo! Ace: bueno enrealidad si lo se todo pera ademas de eso los espie cuando me invocaban

Spike y las cutie mark crusaders: (expresion de asco) agggghh!

Scootaloo: entonces eso significa que lo que te dijimos cuenta como unas preguntas?

Ace: si asi es, y la tuya tambien

Cutie mark crusaders facehoof

Spike: (burlandose de sus desgracias) jajaja, yo las podria ayudar pero, ya saben mi condicion (dijo con sonrisa pervertida)

Apple bloom: (facepoker) te golpearemos si no le preguntas lo que queremos

Spike: (intimidado) okey esta bien (se dirige al espiritu) quiero saber cual es el talento especial de las cutie mark crusaders?

Ace: (suspenso)

Ace: Su talento especial es: ser las nuevas portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia.

Cutie mark crusaders y spike WTF

Sweetie belle: (sorprendida) que no esas son nuestras hermanas?

Ace: ya conteste todas sus preguntas, ahora nesesito que me paguen (extiende su casco hacia ellos)

Spike: (WTF) queee!, si para eso eran esos "ingredientes"

Ace: te equivocas, eso era para invocarme, pero ahora recorde, que ustedes no se molestaron en leer el libro.

Todos: (murmullan) pues, que, no era, no.

Ace: no importa nesecito mi pago (mueve el casco en señal de que quiere su pago)

Spike: (choca su garra con el casco de Ace "brohoof") pero ahorita no tenemos dinero

Ace: no me referia al dinero me referia a otra cosa

Apple bloom: (nerviosa) oh no no no, yo no hare lo de dejar de ser virgen otra vez

Ace: (facehoof) eso tampoco

Scootaloo: (confundida) mmm... mas fluidos vaginales?

Ace: (enojado) tampoco eso!

Sweetie belle: (insinuandose como una colegiala) deviste perdirmelo directamente

Todos: (cara de WTF)

Sweetie belle: (sonrojada) que, solo quiero saber como se siente

Ace: (super-enojado) basta ya por favor! Solo les mostrare la historia del libro resumido para que me paguen

Todos: (intimidados) bueno pero no te enojes

Ace: (hace aparecer un papel y se los entrega) tengan leanlo

CMC y Spike: hace 2000 años existia...

Pony1000ton: hey!, yo soy el narrador, yo debo leer eso

CMC y Spike: (intimidados) okey, ten (se lo pasa, no me pregunten como)

Narrador: empecemos

(hace 2000 años, una pareja vivia feliz, apesar de que su gobernante era el "dios del caos" Discord. La pareja estaba aun mas feliz pues, ya estaban esperando un hijo, el semental era el mas feliz pues su esposa yegua por fin lo haria un padre. A un mes de dar a luz la madre se enformo de una enfermedad terminal. Fueron con un doctor pero, este solo le dio 1 dia de vida, la feliz pareja ahora estaba destrosada. Al poco tiempo la yegua le dijo a su semental esposo:

Yegua: (imposble describir como se siente) Ace lo siento

Ace: (imposible de describir como se siente) no te preocupes bright eye, los tres nos iremos juntos (sonrio)

Bright eye: no! prometeme que viras por nosotros dos (dijo tocandose el vientre) prometemelo (lloraba)

Ace: te lo prometo

Bright eye: gracias (dijo para quedarse quieta en donde estaba ya aparentemente muerta)

Ace: (le sierra los ojos y comiensa a llorar)

Bright eye: (abre los ojos) aun sigo viva solo estoy descansando

Al dia siguiente el niño junto con la yegua ya habian mueto pero, el semental no se dio por vencido queria ser padre y empezo a estudiar magia negra sabiendo que el y su esposa eran ponis de tierra, encontro que si un niño muere antes de dar a luz su alma queda atrapada y sepodia recuperar creando una vida artificial, pero se nesesita de un orbe el cual solo se obtendria en un universo paralelo, pero el semental ya era un anciano muy viejo que aparentemente lo sabia todo asi que se sello su alma en un libro

Y esperaria a que alguien le hiciera el favor de darle el orbe acambio de una respuesta a lo que le preguntaran que ingeniosa estafa)

Scootaloo: (confusa) entonces ese orbe se encuentra en...

Ace: como lo se todo les dire que esta en un lugar llamado: Canterlot high, en una dimension paralela a la nuestra

Spike: (sorprendido) oh no.

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy espero les halla gustado mucho y pueden dejarme un review pulsando donde dice follow en el menu auxiliar de facebook en twittercom o whatsappnet YAY  
Pd: se les agradece a nekderp sonicrush y mrbrony25 por decir como subir un fanfiction 


	4. Viaje a otra dimension

Siento no haber publicado antes; había un problema con el servidor de mi país dejen review fav o follow si no es molestia claro

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A NEKDERP, SONICRUSH DE ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE MRBRONY25 SIN ELLOS ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE

Ace: parece que su amigo sabe algo del tema

Apple bloom: (asertiva) habla spike

Spike: (intimidado) okey, okey, es el lugar a donde fuimos twilight y fue donde...

Ace: no tenemos tiempo, solo nos quedan 23 horas

Scootaloo: (con una ceja arriba) tenemos?

Ace: olvide mencionar que tengo su ADN de cada uno de ustedes

Sweetie belle: (confusa) si, y eso que

Ace: cuando mi tiempo se termine mi alma se sellara de nuevo

Sweetie belle: (confundida) pues bien pero, y eso en que nos afecta

Ace: me las llevare junto conmigo, eso también incluye a su amiga Babs Seed

Apple bloom: (exaltada) que, pero, como puedes hacer eso

Ace: tengo su ADN, asi fue como selle mi alma al libro

Apple bloom: (histérica) no!, no puede ser, y porque también babs

Ace: es tu prima, no?

Scootaloo: (negándose) nuestras hermanas son las rainbow powers ellas nos liberan, no haremos lo que tu dices

Ace: también se eso, además de lo de sellarlos en el libro, tengo un as bajo mi herradura por si se negaban

(al instante que dijo eso, cuatro enormes bates de baseball aparecieron detrás de cada uno)

Scootaloo: (confiada) ja!, que harás, golpearnos con esas cosas

Ace: (ríe) mm... No

Scootaloo: (abre los ojos como platos) okey, okey, lo haremos, te traeremos ese orbe! (dijo muy intimidada)

Apple bloom, spike, sweetie belle: (igual que ella) te apoyamos amiga (dijeron uno después del otro)

Ace: buena opcion

(desaparese los enormes bates de baseball)

Ace: los vigilare, les quedan 22:45 de tiempo

(Ace desaperece de improvisto)

-(adeduambala habla) bien, me voy, recuerden que solo tienen un dia para convivir con el espirito.  
Usando el libro y el ritual de invocacion junto con lo de los ingredientes podran volverlo a invocar de nuevo pero, solo una vez cada mes, hasta la proxima.

Sweetie belle: (frustada) bien, esta fue la peor idea del mundo, ahora como iremos a ese tal canterlot high

Spike: (responde) el espejo/portal esta en el imperio de cristal, hay que ir alla lo mas pronto posible

Apple blom: (sarcasmo) aja, y como se supone que llegaremos hasta alla

Spike: (asustado) o no, le podriamos decir a las chicas

Scootaloo: (histerica) decirles que!, hola hermanas, violamos a spike para invovacar a un espirito que nos estafo para que fueramos a otra dimension a traerle un orbe para asi poderle devolver la vida a su hijo que murio en un accidente de transito en el vientre de su madre junto con ella!

Spike: (duda) que no era por una enfermedad terminal

ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO

La proxima semana en  
NUEVOS PORTADORES DE LA HARMONIA  
Spike tendra que entrar en la casa de pinkie pie para quitarle el orbe de la vida  
No te lo pierdas este martes solo en pony1000ton channel (solicitelo a su proveedor de cable local) 

PAGINAS AMARILLAS

Se nesecita una secretaria para una secretaria mas info en nadieleeraesto . Com  
Se nesecita un arquitecto para trabajar de albañil en una costruccion mas info en aquienleimporta . Com  
SERVICIO SOCIAL  
Se solicita un voluntario para tirarse de una torre de 22 pisos sin paracidas mas info en quienseriatanestupido . Net  
Se nesesita sangre del tipo H2O mas info en esenserio . Org  
FIN DE ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO yay!  
Continue leeyendo: nuevos portadores de la harmonia

Scootaloo: (exaltada) da igual!, el punto es que nos castigaran

Spike: (cansado de ser el buen chico) okey!, ya fue sufisiente del spike bueno, lo haremos, no porque Ace nos amenazo con meternos los bates de baseball, sino porque yo lo digo! (dijo esto como todo un hombre)

Apple bloom: (jugando con su melena se le acerca) guaw, sspike no sabia que tu eras tan, "agresivo" (pone su casco en el pecho de spike) eso es muy atractivo

Spike: (sonrojado) jejeje, sabes en que otra cosa puedo ser agresivo

Apple bloom: (le da una cachetada a spike y se aparta de el) sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser real

Spike: no me dolio, no me dolio, no me dolio (penso con lagrimas en los ojos sobandose su destrosada mejilla)

Scootaloo: (impaciente) si ya terminaron, QUE HAREMOS!

Sweetie belle: (pensando) mm... Lo tengo!

Spike: (asustado) woa! Eso si asusta

Sweetie belle: (ofendida) crees que soy una tonta (se le acerca) ahora veremos quien es el tonto (prepara su casco, aparentemente para golpear y...)

Apple bloom: (enojada) ya basta! Solo dinos tu idea sweetie belle, despues puedes golpear a spike

Sweetie belle: (calmandose) esta bien, pienso que deberiamos crear un portal hacia el sitio en donde esta ese espejo

Scootaloo: (duda) y como haremos eso

Spike: (sonrisa de oreja a oreja) yo tengo la solucion

Apple bloom: (pesimista) aghh, no de nuevo

Spike: (explicandose) twilight tiene un libro para hacer portales hacia toda equestria y mas alla, con eso seguro iremos al imperio de cristal

Sweetie belle: (sorprendida) wu, parece que twlight tiene un libro para todo

Spike: (recordando) y que lo digas, podria jurar que tiene un libro de...

FLASH BACK  
Spike: (revisando un libro de color rojo) veamos (lee el titulo) "como conseguir un novio lindo" (sorprendido) no puede ser, porque twilight tendria un libro asi (se acerca a twilight que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de canterlot) oye twilight

Twilight sparkle: (estudiando) a menos de que sea algo importante, no me molestes spike

Spike: (la reprocha) si lo es, porque tienes este libro

Twilight: (se voltea y lo ve) agh, que libro spike (reconoce el libro y se sonroja mucho) em, nn-no es mio, ee-es de una amiga, jijiji

Spike: (sin convencerse) pero si tu no tienes amigos

Twilight: (derrotada) okey, lo admito, porfavor no le digas a shinning que me mata y despues me acusa con nuestros padres (dijo muy nerviosa)

Spike: (trabajandose a twilight) sabes que eso te costara, "algo"

Twilight: (comprende) no spike, no hare eso

Spike: (ve tras de ella y se acerca a el libro que estaba "estudiando") que es esto (revisa el libro y lee el titulo) "como dar un buen beso"

Twilight: (super nerviosa) no!, spike, puedo explicarlo

Spike: (sigue revisando el lugar donde twilight estaba "estudiando") que mas tienes por aqui (lee el titulo de otro libro) "como conquistar a tu maest...

Twilight: (empuja a spike y esconde todos sus libros) esta bien, lo hare, pero no le digas nadie (dijo super mas nerviosa)

Spike: (feliz) vamos ya

(twilight solo bufo y siguio a spike a una habitacion, entraron y cerraron la puerta. En dicha habitacion, se oian uno que otro gemido de dolor cada cierto tiempo)

Twilight: (saliendo de la habitacion con machas blancas algo pegajosas por todo el cuerpo) es la ultima vez spike, la ultima vez que te ayudo a hacer un pie de gemas con harina blanca de trigo

Spike: (con el pie en las garras) calma, nos mi culpa que haiga explotado el pie

Twilight: (facepoker) solo callate spike, solo callate, si!

FLASH BACK END

Apple bloom: (incredula) wua! Enserio, que bochornoso

Spike: (pensativo) asi es, estoy casi seguro que decia "maestra" pero no volvi a encontrar otra vez esos libros, es un misterio

Scootaloo: (apunto de explotar) solo, busquemos el libro y abramos el portal, que tengo que irr con rainbow dash a el spa... Digo, digo a entrenar

Sweetie belle: (lista) bien, A LA BIBLIOTECA DEL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT!

Spike: (se tapa los oidos) si pero no grites (salen de la casa/club)

(en el castillo de twilight, los chicos entraron a la habitacion en donde estaba twilight y se quedaron voquiabierta con lo que twilight estaba haciendo. Ella estaba mas...  
Lo siento es que es muy raro ver a twilight hacer esto, ella estaba mas dormida que un oso ivernando)

Spike: (asustado) twilight, no me hagas esto (se le acerca y la abraza para ponerse a llorar) no te mueras, te nesestito, te quiero mucho, NOO! Llevame a mi NOOO! (grito a todo pulmon)

(las chicas tambien se pusieron a llorar)

Spike: (siente como le dan un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) que les pasa chicas twilight acaba de morir y ustedes pegandome (dijo muy enojado)

Ace: ellas no fueron fui yo

Spike: pero porque (dijo enojado)

Ace: la princesa no esta muerta, solo la dormi porque se dio cuenta de que faltaba mi libro y empezo a sospechar

Spike: (calmandose) pero, despertara verdad

Ace: asi es, despertara cuando todo esto acabe

Spike: (calmado) que alivo (dijo y abrasa a twilight, quien empezo a roncar como hombre)

(ace y las cutie mark crusaders sonrieron al ver la escena tan tierna)

Spike: (se levanta) okey, el libro esta por aqui siganme

(todos siguieron a spike)

Spike: (les muestra el libro) bien, los ingredientes son: besos de unicornio, bello puvico de una pony, una ala de una pegaso y escamas de dragon

(las chicas se desaniman)

Sweetie belle: (encuentra otro libro y lo comiensa a leer) hey chicos tengo otro que sirve para lo mismo

Spike: (lo reconoce y se asusta) no ese, no, es falso, no sirve

Apple bloom: (lo lee tambien y empieza a reir maleficamente) ya veo, debe ser por los ingredientes que no sirve (los comienza a leer) los ingredientes son: sangre de dragon, escamos y uñas de dragon, gritos de terror de dragon y un pene de dragon o tambien puede ser lagrimas de dragon (cierra el libro y se le acerca lentamente) sabes que opcion es la que escojermos (dijo malvadamente)

(los gritos de spike se escucharon por todo ponyville, eran gritos tan horrorosos que hasta me dio "cosa") ahhh!

Sweetie belle: (arrepentida viendo a spike cubierto de sangre llorando en posicion fetal) esta vez si nos exedimos

Apple bloom: (igual que ella) creo que si pero, al menos no le quitamos el pene

Scootaloo: (viendo su estado se apiada de el y lee dice) oye spike, tengo mucho frio, me ayudas?

Spike: (al escuchar esovuelve a su estado de animo normal) frio, pero si te ves muy caliente

Scootaloo: (le da una cachetada y empieza a mesclar los ingredientes) ven, solo ayudanos

Spike: (sobandose) okey

(las chicas y spike, empezaron a mesclas los ingrediente tal y como lo dictaba el libro esperando asi poder abrir el portal a el imperio de cristal)

21:00

Apple bloom: (tomando un tubo de ensayo vierte una gota sobre otro este cambia de color blanco a tornasol) listo! Porfin terminamos

Spike: (emocionado) bien ahora solo falta la ultima parte (apple bloom le pasa el tubo de ensayo y este lo resibe) bien, abrete sesamo! (dijo tirando el tubo a una esquina de la habitacion del castillo de twilight)

(despues de una explocion se formo una nube de gas tornasol que al dispersarse revelo una especie de agujero de gusano, mientras que los chicos miraban asombrados la escena)

Ace: bien, listo ahora traere a la que falta

(de el agujero salio babs seed dandose de lleno en la cara con el suelo)

Babs seed: (mareada) en donde estoy

Apple bloom: (abraza a babs seed) prima, estoy tan feliz de verte

(una conmovedora escena de reencuentro familiar y una explicacion poco convencional despues)

20:39

Babs seed: (raronando) y entonces ese portal nos llevara al imperio de cristal

Apple bloom: (asiente) asi es, (voltea a ver a los demas) listos chicos

Todos: listos!

(atraviesan el portal y aparecen en la habitacion, donde esta el espejo/portal modificado tal y como twilight lo habia dejado para volver a ese extraño mundo donde se encuentra canterlot high)

20:30

Spike: (avergonsado) creo que seria bueno que, yo no las acompañara, solo seria un estorbo (dijo muy desanimado y avergonzado)

Apple bloom: (ofendida) pero que dices spike, eres nuestro mejor amigo

Sweetie belle: (ofendida) asi es, las crusaders jamas dejamos atras a un amigo

Scootaloo: (ofendida) no importando que ese amigo sea un pervertido y un patan aprovechado

Basd seed: (ofendida) si que si, y menos si es tan guapo (dijo haciendole ojitos)

(todos la miraron con cara de WTF, hasta spike no se lo podia creer)

Babs seed: (sonrojada) que!, deben de admitir que es lindo (se le acerca) llamame a este numero 51125177

ADVERTENCIA: el numero puesto aqui es real porfavor no intentar llamar a dicho numero  
(esta advertencia solo es valida si eres hombre)

Apple bloom: (incredula) okey, pero porque no quieres ir

Spike: (se recupera y dice avergonzado) en esa dimension soy un, un, un

Ace: un perro (completa ace)

Sweetie belle: (asqueda) que asco!

Ace: no, no esa clase de perro

Sweetie belle: (avergonsada) ups, lo siento spike

Spike: (avergonzado) no importa, no ire, y menos si ustedes me ven, es muy tonto

(abraso colectivo)

Apple bloom: (abrasando a spike junto a las demas) no importa lo que seas siempre seras nuestro amigo y nunca te avandonaremos

Sweetie belle: (enojandose) si, pero deja de meter mano

Ace: lamento interrumpir, pero el tiene razon, solo seria un estorbo, por eso te dare esto (le entrega un lapiz labial) usalo

Spike: (no muy convensido lo usa y despues se convierte en una potrilla sin cutie mark) who! Que bien (dijo mirando su nueva apariensia) pero de donde rayos lo sacaste

Ace: donde crees que estaba en todo el tiempo que desapareci, obviamente estaba en la biblioteca del castillo haciendolo, te dire luego los ingredientes ahora solo crusen el portal de una vez (dijo ligeramente nerviosionado)

Todos: ok

(atrevesaron el portal sin saber lo que les esperaba en canterlot high)

Bien eso fue todo en este capitulo dejen sus reviews fav o follows si no es molestia claro, hice este episodio mas largo a peticion de un usuario y ya saben no muerdo. Que fuerza los acompañe bye

Tema de cierre electo para el fic  
Calvin harris - outsite  
Creditos que nadie se molestara en leer  
Guion y performers: pony1000ton  
Idea original: la abuelita de pony1000ton  
Idea actual: la madre de pony1000ton  
Quien realizo Plagio fue: pony1000ton  
Escenografia: pony1000ton  
Vestuario y maquillaje: dirty witch (oc's)  
Camarografo: winter pon (oc's)  
Iluminacion: l'pes ton (oc's)  
Todo los personajes de este fic a exepcion de los que dicen (oc,s) son de hasbro derechos reservados 1980-2015

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A NEKDERP, SONICRUSH DE ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE MRBRONY25 SIN ELLOS ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE


	5. No es lo mismo pero, es igual

Lamento hacerlo tan corto lo que pasa es que me faltan ideas y ahora que ya las tengo les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo att. Pony1000ton

Se enciende la una televison y aparece un muñeco (el mismo del juego del miedo)

Muñeco: hola, tienes dos opciones: morir o vivir tu eliges. Para poder subrevivir a este juego deberas leer y dejar tu review fav y/o follow tienes 72 horas para hacerlo desde la publicacion del 5to capitulo tu decides tu opcion que empieze el juego (broma XD)

GRACIAS A NEKDERP, SONICRUSH, MRBRONY25 POR DARME SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE COMO PUBLICAR UN FIC GRACIAS AMIGOS ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE SIN USTEDES YAY! SI QUE SI

(mientras tanto en otro lugar)

Juez: (usa su martillo) lo condeno a 10 años de carcel

Condenado: (grita arrepentido) nooooo!

Narrador: no! Ese lugar no!

Camarografo: ups, lo siento (cambia de enfoque)

(Oficina de la directora celestia)

Celestia: (sentada) pinkie, pinkie, pinkie, esta es la octava vez hoy que estas aqui ahora que hiciste

Pinkie pie: (igual que siempre) lo de siempre, nada

Celestia: (paciente) si lo de siempre, copiarle a shy en sus examenes, eso es nada para ti pinkie pie

Pinkie: (responde) y es la octava vez que le digo que yo no le copie a ella, ella me copio a mi

Celestia: (contraataca) esa ni tu te la crees pinkie (se levanta de su asiento) ahora si te tendre que castigar cuando termine este dia de examenes ve a tu clase (le abre la puerta)

Pinkie: (se le desinfla el pelo) okidokiloki

(pinkie pie sale de la oficina directo a su clase)

Pinkie (entrando a su clase) puedo pasar

Maestro burro rebusnon: (contesta) ya lo hiciste pinkamena daine pie, toma asiento

Pinkie: (dirijiendose a su lugar) no gracias, prefiero la coca cola

Burro: (rueda lo ojos) en un momento les paso sus examenes

Pinkie: (sentada en su lugar a la par de shy) gracias, fluttershy, ahora la directora celestia me va a violar

Fluttershy: (arrepentida) lo siento pinkie, es solo que no se me quedo nada, perdoname porfavor (dice sollosando)

Pinkie: (enojada) nope, nunca te perdonare

Fluttershy: (llorando) perdoname, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensartelo lo hare sin protestar

Pinkie: (se le infla el pelo) podrias... (le susurra al oido)

Fluttershy: (abre los ojos como plata) oh, pinkie, yo no estoy segura de hacer eso (se sonroja)

Pinkie: (voltea la vista) entonces no te perdono

Fluttershy: (sonrojada) esta bien, lo hare (se lebanta de su asiento)

Pinkie: (la abraza) si, sabia lo que lo harias

Fluttershy: (se sube el ruedo de la falda y...) chicos! (empezo a vociferar) estoy disponible esta noche, quien se apunta! Cupo limitado, aprovechen, que tengo ganas! Yay!

(todos estaban boquiabierta hasta pinkie)

Burro: (cierra la boca) señorita fluttershy! Vaya ahorita mismo a la direccion

(fluttershy sale feliz de clase, donde todos siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado)

Pinkie: (piensa) whoa que fuerte!

(luego de una platica con la directora fluttershy volvio a su clase, se que querian ver la escena pero nos falta presupuesto para hacerla y si, si no tenemos presupuesto para hacer la escena, porque tenemos presupuesto para escribir esto; nunca lo sabran XD)

Fluttershy: (entra y se sieta en su lugar) psts, pinkie, me castigo, ahora podre acompañarte

Pinkie: (feliz) yay! Te perdono, pero no tenias que hacer eso para que te castigaran, bastaba con que admiterias que me copiaste en los examenes

Flutterbitch: da igual

(con las cutie mark crusaders)

Apple bloom: (se levanta y hace lo mismo que hiso twilight la primera vez que fue ahi igual que las otras y todo eso hasta que spike le explico todo etc. Etc. Etc.) ahora en donde esta ese orbe (dijo de pie)

Ace: (aparece de repente en su version pony espiritu) en la sala de castigos de la directora celestia

13:39 (12:00 pm) hora de la salida en canterlot high

Celestia: espero que haigan disfrutado el primer dia de examen, ya pueden retirarse, exepto pinkie y fluttershy que se quedaran conmigo en la sala de castigos, que les vaya bien

(en la puerta de la sala de castigos)

Spike: (intentando derribar la puerta de un empujon) auch

Apple bloom: (pesimista) ya pason horas y no la has derrivado

Scootaloo: (advierte) escondanse alguien viene (todos se esconden) (la directora celestia habre con su llave la puerta para que entraran)

Celestia: (adentro de la sala) tomen asiento, estaran aqui por 2 horas (mientras tanto 3 sirenas estaban escondidas en un armario de la sala)

Aria: (adentro del armario) te dije adagio que esto seria una mala idea Adagio: (apretada como las otras dos) se suponia que nadie estuviera aqui, tendremos que esperar a que se larguen para obtener un poco de comida

(a las 3 les rugio el estomago)

Sonata: (odolorida) no creo que pueda soportar estar 2 horas aqui adentro, y menos si adagio no quita su mano de ahi (se sonroja)

Adagio: (enojada) crees que tengo otra opcion, este es un lugar muy pequeño para las 3

Sonata: pero ya me dolieron los ojos, podrias quitar tu mano de mi nariz y ojos

(quita la mano de la cara de sonata pero le pega donde no se debe con el codo)

Aria (se aguanta el dolor) fijate tonta me sacaste el aire cuando me diste en el estomago

(afuera de la sala)

Apple bloom: (se le prende el foco) ya se! Nos esconderemos en los casilleros y cuando todos se vallan entraremos a buscar ese orbe

Spike: esplendida idea

(primera hora de castigo)

Pinkie: (mira el escritorio donde celestia estaba profundamente dormida) que es esto (se lavanta, lo agarra y se lo peina) que lindo orbe

Fluttershy: (habla dormida) oh si pinkie me gusta mas duro (no es lo que piensan XD)

Eso es todo el otro sera mas largo dejen review y follow

att pony1000ton

GRACIAS A NEKDERP, SONICRUSH, MRBRONY25 POR DARME SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE COMO PUBLICAR UN FIC GRACIAS AMIGOS ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE SIN USTEDES YAY! SI QUE SI


	6. A casa

Hola, soy Pony1000ton y como alguien se pregunto: que es lo que estaba soñando fluttershy? Mi equipo y yo, decidimos irle a preguntar a su casa (no pregunten como obtuvimos la direccion) se lo preguntamos personalmente. Cabe decir que no resibimos mas que una cachetada muy fuerte (de hecho solo fui yo, los demas, es decir: mi abuelita, mama y oc's, se fueron corriendo) para ser tan timida si que pega fuerte T.T  
GRACIAS NEKDERP, SONICRUSH Y MRBRONY25 POR DARME A ENTENDER COMO SUBIR UN FIC GRACIAS SO MUCH

(suena un telefono) halo, quien es (contestaron el telefono) hola, llamamos para decirle que el nuevo capitulo del fic de Pony1000ton ya esta disponible (dijeron atravez del telefono) gracias, muchas gracias (contesto el) a, y que su empresa quebro, esta en banca rota (finaliso colgando el telefono)

(casilleros, afuera de la sala de castigo)

Scootaloo: (enojada) spike! Deja de meter mano

Spike: (intimidado) pero, si yo no fui, aun

Scootaloo: (enojada) entonces, quien es el que lo esta haciendo?

Babs seed: (apenada) pedon, scoot, pense que eras spike

Spike: (estupefacto) okey, esto se volvio incomodo

(sala de castigos 1:15 horas de estar castigadas)

Fluttershy: (ya no estaba hablando dormida, estaba gritando dormida) siiii! Pinkie siiii

Pinkie: (aburrida de oir fluttershy) ahgg! Fluttershy, te podrias callar

Fluttershy: (haciendo lo mismo) nooo! Pinkie nooo,

Pinkie pie: (enojada) oye, no me tienes que gritar

Fluttershy: (lo mismio) siiiii! Pinkie siii! Si puedo

Pinkie: ahgg!

(dentro del armario)

Aria: (eschando como grita fluttershy) escuchan lo mismo que yo

Sonata: (comienza a sangrar por la nariz) si

Adagio: (sangrando por la nariz) que estaran haciendo

(fuera del armario)

Pinkie: (super enojada) sabes que!

Fluttershy: (lo de siempre) noo!

Pinkie: (super enojada) ya me canse, voy a sacar algo de ese armario de alla (apunta el armario donde estan las sirenas) y te golpeare con lo primero que encuentre

Fluttershy: (dormida) hasloo!

Pinkie: bieeeeen!

(despues de gritar mega enojada, pinkie se levanto de su lugar y fue en direccion al armario, no hace falta decir que cuando lo habrio encontro la escena mas rara de su vida, algo que ni el propio pinkie sentido se lo habria advertido)

Pinkie: (viendo como adagio tenia su mano puesta en... Ya lo dije) okey, sunset dijo que ustedes eran raras pero no imagine que tanto

Adagio: (se limpia la sangre en su nariz) porfavor, solo queriamos comida, estamos muy arrepentidas de lo que hicimos, perdonanos

Pinkie: claro, estudes estan arrepentidas de lo que hicieron, y yo les dare una oportunidad, eso es lo que hacen los amigos (abrasa a las 3 sirenas)

(las 3 sirenas se sintieron tan apenadas, que hasta sentian como se les caia la cara de pura pena y empesaron a llorar)

Adagio: (llorando) nadie nunca nos habia llamado asi antes

Pinkie: acoso nunca les habian dicho que eran unas raras?

Adagio: NO! Yo me refiero a lo de amigas

Pinkie: entonces me quieres decir que ya les habian dicho raras verdad

Adagio: olvidalo, ya mataste el momento -_- nos das la comida porfavor

Pinkie: claro (trae su mochila y saca la comida) a comer se ha dicho

Aria: (comiendo) sabes adagio, no se quien de esas dos (apunta a pinkie y sonata) es la mas tonta

Sonata: (comiendo) pues, claro que soy yo, helloo!

Pinkie: (comiendo) que! Yo soy lo mas tonta

Sonata: no! Yo lo soy

Pinkie: que no! Soy yo

Sonata: que yo!

Pinkie: que yo!

Sonata: que yo lo soy!

Pinkie: okey, tu lo eres pero no te esponjes

Sonata: ja! Lo sabia

Adagio: (comiendo) creo que ya lo sabemos

Adagio y aria: "es sonata"

(1:50 de castigo)

Fluttershy: mmm yeah, once again, once again

Aria: (explota de enojo) ya no la haguanto mas, la despertare (camina hacia el escritorio de celestia y agarra el cafe que tenia en el mismo, acontinuacion se lo tira todo encima a fluttershy)

Fluttershy: (se despierta como un gato) que paso! Pinkie no tenias porque ser tan brusca para despertame (ve quien fue la que la despeto y se asusta)

Fluttershy: (jala a pinkie y la usa como escudo) no, no me violes

Pinkie: jajaja no seas tonta, ellas no van a... Un monento me estas usando como escudo

Flutterbitch: ehh, si, que esperabas que las enfrentara yo sola? Pinkie: (enojada) ahg! Odio cuando te pones asi

Adagio: (le dice a fluttershy) escucha, estamos muy arrepentidas de lo que hicimos, por favor perdonanos

Fluttershy: (insegura) solo espero que esten hablando con el corazon y no...

Sonata: duh! Nope, estamos hablando con la boca, que tonta no?

Adagio: (facepalm) dame el pene aria

Sonata: (asustada) como que el pene, no chicas lo siento, no me hagan eso (dijo lagrimeando)

Aria: (aterrada) adagio, no deberias ser tan cruel, se que es insoportablemente tonta, pero no es para tanto ademas, no tengo ningun pene

Adagio: (enojada) dije peine, peine! No eso

Sonata y aria: ahhh (dijeron incredulamente luego aria le dio el peine y adagio hiso lo que tenia que hacer)

Adagio: (cachetada a sonata) y la proxima vez, te dejo sola con fluttershy

Sonata: (mareada por el golpe) okidokiloki

Pinkie: (se enoja) oye, esa es mi frase

Fluttershy: (continua hablando) en ese caso, creo que hasta podrian ser nuestras amigas

Adagio: (feliz) nada me haria mas feliz que eso

(abraso grupal)

(la alarma de celestia suena indicando que ya se termino el castigo)

Celestia: (despertando por el ruido de la alarma) que, que, porque, ah (reacciona) bien chicas el castigo termino, ya saben, la proxima vez seran 5 horas (habre la puerta) portense bien, si?

Celestia: (se da cuanta de la presencia de las dazzlings) y ustedes tambien

Aria: (sorprendida) que! Acaso no esta enojada con nosotras

Celestia: (responde) nope, se que desde hace 10 semanas estan viviendo en ese armario (se aleja) saben, no son muy silenciosas que digamos (dijo ya lejos)

(las 3 sirenas se apenan)

Pinkie: (nota eso) ahhu, no se preocupen chicas, nosotras las ayudaremos

Aria: (sorprendida) enserio arian eso?

Fluttershy: claro, solo expliquenselo a las demas y las ayudaran

(las chicas se retiran, despues salen nuestros heroes de su escondite)

10:00

Apple bloom: (abre la puerta de la sala del castigo) muy bien ya estamos adentro, donde esta ese orbe

Ace: me temo que lo tiene esa chica de pelo rosa

Apple bloom: (enojada) ahg! Porque a nosotras

Ace: tienen que recuperarlo les queda poco tiempo

Spike: (corre) siganme se donde vive!

(en el camino a casa de pinkie)

Spike: (mira a las cutie mark crusaders de ese mundo) o no! Escondanse!

(se esconden)

Apple bloom: (pensativa) chicas, que haremos ahora para nuestro nuevo video en youtube

Sweetie belle: (picarona) que tal uno eroootico

Scootaloo y apple bloom: que no! Eso no! (gritaron ambas)

Sweetie belle: (apenada) pero, si esos son los mas vistos en youtube

(mientras tanto las cutie mark de la otra dimension las obserbaban atras de un arbusto)

Sweetie belle: (pregunta) y si les preguntamos a ellas como llegar a casa de pinkie por un atajo

Apple bloom: (le responde) estas loca loquilla!

Scootaloo: si acaso no sabes que es lo que pasaria sweetie belle

Sweetie belle: (dudosa) hee, nope

Apple bloom: pero si lo dice el teorema de pitagoras, si nuestros yo se llegaran a topar, el multiverso colapsaria o explotaria! (dijo muy nerviosa)

Spike: (corrige) que el teorema de pitagoras dicta que: la suma de los catetos al cuadrado son igual a la hipotenusa de un triangulo retangulo?

Apple bloom: (se confunde) no tenemos tiempo para clases de geografobia, tenemos que recuperar el orbe!

9:00

(ya despues de evadir a toda la gente posible, nuestros heroes ya esban a 30 metros de la casa de pinkie cuando)

Applejack: (choca con las cmc y spike) pero que! Apple bloom! Que haces aqui a estes horas

Apple bloom: (confundida) applejack?

Spike: (aprovecha que applejack esta distraida para agarrar un de las tantas botellas de vidrio que estaban en suelo para noquear a applejack con uno) uff eso si estubo cerca

Scootaloo: (aliviada) si que lo estubo pero tenias que noquerla de esa manera?

Spike: tengo una idea (coloca a applejack en una pocision poco convencional) ahora vamonos

8:45

Rainboe dash iba pasando cuando vio a applejack tirada en el suelo dormida con unas botellas de vidrio en las manos y muchas mas tirados al rededor de ella eso sin mencionar el olor y acontinuacion dice

Rainbow dash: (viendo a applejack) borracha! (dijo con un tono de asco puro)

(fuera de la casa de pinkie pie)

Scootaloo: (dudosa) ahora como entramos

Spike: (confiado) se por donde

Sweetie belle: (confiada) si scoot, obviamente entraremos por la puerta

(facepalm)

Spike: me referia por la ventana, atraves de las escaleras para incendios (dijo apuntando a las ventanas y escaleras)

(al entrar en el cuarto de pinkie)

Spike: (murmullando) donde creen que esta?

Apple bloom: (murmulla) creo que lo tiene en su falda (dijo apuntando a la falda de pinkie que brillaba

Spike: (toma el orbe del bolsillo de la falda de pinkie) vamonos

7:00

(ya en el portal)

Spike: bien, crusemos y acabemos con esto (todos crusan el portal)

(pero 3 sirenas estaban pasando por ahi)

Sonata: (mira como se desvanecen en esa estatua unos chicos) vieron eso chicas

Adagio y aria: si

(las 3 corren hacia esa estatua pero de repente algo pasa)

Equestria

Spike: (se levanta y camina hacia el portal) bien cerremoslo antes de que alguien cruse (cierra el portal)

Del otro lado del portal, canterlot high, estatua (poco antes de que spike cerrara el portal)

Adagio: (mirando a sonata, mira como se metia el dedo en... Cof cof cof perdon me entro una mosca en la boca, metia el dedo en el portal) sonota! No seas tonta saca el dedo de ese portal, que acaso no sabes para sirve! (dijo muy nerviosa y enojada algo asi como "nernojada")

Sonata: claro que lo se (mete el brazo entero) es solo que se siente raro (derrepente sonata siente como si la succionaran) AYUDAAA!

(al oir eso, adagio y aria corrieron a ayudar a sonata pero, sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente inutiles ya que las tres fueron succionadas por el portal

Equestria (las 3 sirenas estaban frente a las 5 potrillas)

Spike: (WTF) pero que rayos, son ustedes las...

INTERRUMPIMOS ESTA TRANSMICION PARA DARLES LAS NOTICIAS DE ULTIMO MINUTO

Reportera: (frente a la camara de television del noticiero) oye, tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Por que si no (mirada picara)

Camarografo: emm, ya estamos al aire

Reportera: (se sonroja) oh, si si si si, (se aclara la garganta) estamos aqui para decirles que la gatita de la mundialmente famosa actris porno rarity (la interrumpe el camarografo)

Camarografo: es actris pony (le susurro)

Reportera: (se sonroja) oh, si si si si, actris pony en "MLP:FIM" y actris de voz para "MLP:EG Y MLP:EG, RR" esta atorada en lo mas alto de un arbol (ve que rarity tratando de rescatar a su gatita y rapidamente corre a entrevistarla) diganos lady rarity, como se siente por esto

Rarity: (odendida) que como me siento; hoorible. Soy una portadora del rainbow power, el elemento de la generosidad y ganadora de 25 premios poscar (pony x oscar igual a "poscar") gracias a la serie "MLP" que esta basada en nuestras aventuras de la vida real; y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla! (dijo sobreactuando)

Reportera: sentimos haberle preguntado lady rarity, no se preocupe la ayuda viene en ca(siente como le tiran una manzana en el flanco y volte a ver quien fue) oigan, quien fue el depravado

Spike: (enojado) fui yo

Reportera: (confundida) pero, porque

Spike: primero: por decirle insultar a rarity y segundo; por interrumpir la transmicion del programa de television en donde yo soy el protagonista. Exijo que lo pongan de nuevo al aire

Reportera: (rueda los ojos) no te metas en esto dragoncito, esto es cosa de adultos, entiendes!

Spike: (enojado) cosas de adutos es lo que te hare si no pones de nuevo mi programa de television

Rarity: (sorprendida) spike! Que grosero eres (regaño)

Spike: (le dice a rarity) ehh, rarity, acaso te mencione que Pony1000ton, esta interesado en que tu tambien salgas en mi programa

Rarity: (abre los ojos como plato y se sonroja) oh, si si si si, miren a opal, parece que ya pudo bajar del arbol (le lanza una piedra a opal, la cual le da de lleno y hace que caiga pero, como es un gato cae parada y luego corre a abrazarlo) oh opal, estoy tan feliz

Spike: bien ahora me ire a casa a seguir viendo mi programa en Discovery Potrillos (spike se va del luga

Reportera: (hablandole a la camara al aire) y lo vieron primero en CRN Ponioticias, otra historia con un final feliz (la camara enfoca a opal, el cual estaba agonisando por el piedraso que le dio rarity) o al menos eso creemos; continuamos con su programacion habitual

(en la vida real) Castillo de la princesa twilight sparkle, habitacion de spike

(vida real) Spike: (viendo el Discovery Potrillos) bien, por fin

(en el televisor se podia apreciar la escena en donde estaba spike con las tres sirenas)

INTERRUMPIMOS (DE NUEVO) ESTE PROGRAMA PARA INFORMARLES Q...

Spike: (enojado) oh! por favor, no puede ser

EQUESTRIA GIRLS HA SIDO CONFIRMADA OFICIALMENTE PARA EL OTOÑO DE 2015 AHORA BAJO EL NOMBRE DE "FRIENDSHIP GAMES" (esta noticia no es un fanfic siquieren busquenla en google) AHORA "SI" CONTINUAREMOS CON SU PROGRAMACION HABITUAL

Continuando con el fic...

Spike: sirenas! Que hacen aqui? (pregunto muy impresionado)

Sweetie belle: (confusa) acaso las conoces spike?

Scootaloo: son sirenas?

Apple bloom: y como es que llegaron aqui?

Babs seed: spike (se sonroja) tienes novia?

(Todos la miraron con cara de WTF)

Babs seed: que! Ustedes tambien le hicieron preguntas

Adagio: (se mira a ella misma y despues a sonata y aria) somos, ponies

Aria: (mira que tiene alas de mariposa) pero, por que? No entiendo nada

Sonata: dah! Es porque ya no tenemos nuestros collares, tontas

Aria: como sabias eso

Sonata: lo presenti

Adagio: y, ahora que?

Aria y sonata: no lo sabemos

Continuara!

Ahora las respuestas a reviews

Fanpyp: 1. De hecho la adapte 2. El es asi siempre me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta XD 3. Solo si comentas (review no. 2) Eso es lo malo amigo, todas las chicas te quieren matar cuadon les dices algo tan simple como: me harias un favocito? XD saben que soy un pervertido

Ahora el segundo que comento, si no quieren que responda solo haganmelo saber como quieran y no lo hare pero en caso contrario, pueden poner lo que sea en los review repondere a todos!

Hero and crimson white: pues gracias y solo si comentas (review no. 2) Hecho (review no. 3) de nada y perdona que el 5to haiga sido tan corto tenia un bloqueo mental

Nekderp: lo se, lo se (review no. 2) error gramatical pero, como me sugeriste el se aprovecho de ella y lo veras pronto en un capitulo no muy distante (review no. 3) si ya hablamos de eso, sin rencores verdad? (review no. 4) me alegro que te gustara, sobre el error que mal ya no pude leer clop... Digo leer historias conmovedoras sip, eso

(review no. 5) si te creo XD pero, las ideas que me llagaron fueron tantas que explote y me tarde en reorganizarlas y menos cuando llegaron los 2 trailers de mlp:fim y la confirmacion de "friendship games"

Sonicrush: (review no. 1 y no. 2) me halagas, enserio que honor, lo digo sin sarcasmo, te lo juro en nombre de celestia (review no. 3) claro puedes apuntarte en esta direccion: caiste . Com (review no. 4) se lo volvimos a preguntar y nos dijo que nos responderia si salia como pony en el proximo cap

Bronymetalero: (review unaviable)

Bien ya saben review fav o follow hasta el proximo cap y quedense en sintonia de discovery potrillos estuviste con pony1000ton yay! Tema para leer los creditos alesso - heroes

Performer y todo eso: pony1000ton  
Idea original: abuelita de pony1000ton  
Idea actual: mama de pony1000ton

Todos los personajes exeptuando mis oc's (obiamente) son de hasbro "mlp" derechos reservados 1980-2015 equestria girls megan mccurty 2013-2015


	7. Yo no lo hice

Cof cof cof, soy Pony1000ton, y quiero agradecer a los que dieron su fav, follow o review, entre ellos estan: sonicrush, nekderp, bronimetalero, crimson white, fanpyp, xikosegundo, recomendio sus fic son incluso mejores que este, obviamente de ellos no han subidoun fic pero, los demas si y si ya los leen, que buenos gustos tienen :). Siempre agradeciendo a mrbrony25, sonicrush, nekderp, por decirme como subir un fic ahora el cap

(se puede apreciar una habitacion en donde un unicornio color piel estaba escribiendo en una de esas maquinas de escribir que usan los ponis que tan solo tienen dos teclas, osea WTF)

Pony1000ton: (escribiendo) y entonces spike, empezo a moverse despacio, a rarity le molestaba que hiciera eso, ya que ella no...

Rarity: (interrumpe a pony1000ton) ehhm, señor pony1000ton

Pony1000ton: (voltea a verla) pony1000ton es mi nombre artistico, mi nombre real es 1000ton

Rarity: (se sonroja) oh, jajaja, si

1000ton: podria ir al grano porfavor

Rarity: (normal) oh, si, spike me comento que usted queria que saliera en su fic

1000ton: asi es, de hecho estoy esribiendo la escena en este momento (quita la hoja de papel de la maquina y se la da a rarity)

Rarity: (lee la hoja) y entonces spike metio su...(se sonroja) oh, pero esto es...

1000ton: (interrumpe a rarity) le interesa si o no

Rarity: (sonrojada) esta bien

1000ton: (le quita la hoja) bien, ahora tengo que terminar es... (tocan la puerta)

Rarity: yo habro (abre la puerta y entra fluttershy) o cariño que haces aqui

Fluttershy: (ya dentro de la habitacion) vine porque 1000ton dijo que me daria un papel como pony en su fic

Rarity: (dudosa) crei que a ti no te gustaba la actucion, y que solo estubiste en MLP;FIM Y MLP:EG-MLP:EG:RR Y PROXIMAMENTE EN MLP:EG:FG para pasar un buen rato con nosotras

Fluttershy: (se sonroja) de hecho si me gusta, por eso acepte estar en la serie y sus peliculas

Rarity: (dudosa) pero, en este fic tambien?

Fluttershy: de hecho, nesesito mas dinero para alimentar a mis animales ademas, esto me dara mucha mas fama de la que ya tengo y asi poder trabajar en mas peliculas

Rarity: si, con 437,000 resultados en google no obtendremos nada

Fluttershy: ves, la unica famosa es rainbow dash con 8,400,000 resultados en google, que hasta le dieron un comeo en transformers

1000ton: (cansado de oirlas hablar) BIEN, YA!, LARGO! (las dos ponis se van, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina) empecemos ahora, dj toca esa

(las sirenas estaban en el castillo del imperio de cristal junto a los demas cuando)

Ace: no tenemos tiempo para esto vamonos (vuelve a abrir el portal hacia la casa/club)

Scootaloo: si, que acabe esto (crusa el portal con todos inclueyendo las sirenas)

(en la casa club)

Ace: es hora

De repente el orbe empieza a flotar y los demas ingredientes tambien (semen de dragon) para usarlo como esperma (fluido vaginal) para fecundar un ovulo (pelo de no virgen) para formular un ADN complementario

(el cuerno de una unicornio virgen) para crear la chispa que fucionara todos los ingredientes (el orbe) para usarlo como encubadora  
El orbe se volvio gigante y absorvio todos los ingredientes dentro de el. Hasta que finalmente exploto.

Ace: lo he logrado (viendo como un potrillo salia de entre la explocion) bienvenido a la vida Hard Bass

Hard bass: (facepoker) quien.. soy

Spike: (viendo al potrillo) no puede ser

Hard bass: (con cara de facepoker) whoa, que nombre tan raro, quien fue el genio?

(mientras tanto en un lugar que es mejor no mencionar)

Discord: (haciendo sus "cosas" siente un desequilibrio magico) imposible, tengo que confirmarlo

(con las cutie mark crusaders)

Ace: (se acerca a hard bass y le da un abraso) hijo

Hard bass: (corresponde el abraso) padre

00:00

-adeduambala: se acabo tu tiempo ace, es hora que te regreses al libro

Ace: (se separa de hard bass y le responde a adeduambala) pero, quien ensaña y cuidara de mi hijo

-Adeduambala: soy una voz sin cuerpo

(en otro lugar)

Discord: (mirando fijamente el arbol de la armonia) no, no, NO! (empiesa a tocar el arbol) otras no (se separa y genera una bola de energia obscura) no, lo destruire antes (le lanza la bola al arbol generando una gran explosion) si, lo hice (dijo saltando) toma eso arbol (dijo para luego ver que el arbol estaba intacto) no, m-m-mejor se lo contare a la princesa twilight (chasquea y desaparece)

(con las cutie mark crusaders)

Ace: tu lo cuidaras (señala a spike)

Spike: yo por que

Ace: por que tu eres su padre biologico

Spike: eso quiere decir que (voltea a ver a scootaloo)

Ace: si, y ella es la madre biologica

Scootaloo: (se asusta) por que yo?

Ace: porque uno de tus ovulos fue fecundado por spike

Scootaloo: (se hace la dificil) pero yo no trabajare, spike tiene que mantenerme y suplir todas las nesesidades de esta familia

Ace: bien me ire (su alma volvio ser sellada en el libro)

Spike: espera como puedo volver a ser un dragon

Ace: no lo haras

Spike: TE ODIO

Spike: (muy deprimido) y ahora, que le dire a twilight

Discord: (aparece de improvisto) jajaja, que tonto eres jajaja

Spike: (enojado) te voy a quemar (resopla con ira pero no pasa nada) no no, que paso?

Discord: (flotando en frente de spike) jajaja, es porque eres una potrilla

Spike: (comienza a llorar) snif que snif tonto fui snif

Discord: jajaja (mira como spike llora) okey okey, pero me debes una (chasquea los dedos o lo que sean)

Spike: (se convierte en un dragon) genial, LLAMAS A MI!

Discord: (viendo como spike sopla fuego) de hecho, eres una dragona

Spike: (se le congelan las llamas) que! Por que (se le humedecen los ojos)

Discord: (se pone pensativo) no lo se spike (accidentalmente voltea la mirada y ve a las 3 sirenas que estaban ahi) sirenas! (chasquea los dedos haciendo que las sirenas quedaran encerradas en una jaula con puas por dentro)

Aria: (enojada) sacanos de aqui muostro (siente algo que la espina) ouh, ay, se me metio una pua!

Sonata dusk: (pregunta) en donde?

Aria: (enojada) en donde crees

Adagio: ouhhh, pero que es estoy diciendo (agarra los barrotes de la jaula) quiero un abogado!

Sonata: (enojada) se supone que YO deberia decir eso

Aria: nope, siempre la cagas

Sonata: no es cierto (manotazo a la cara de aria)

Aria: que si (devuelve el golpe)

Sonata: (sobandose donde la golpeo aria) tonta

Discord: (obserbando la escena que hicieron las 3 sirenas) si ya terminaron, las reportare con la princesa celestia, eso tambien los incluye CMC, a todos

(los cutie mark crusaders se asustan)

Hard bass: (le dice a spike) padre, digo, madre spike, quien es esa tal princesa celestia

Spike: en primera SOY TU PADRE y segunda, es la gobernante de esta tierra (dijo muy nervioso)

Discord: muy bien vamos (chasquea los dedos y todos desaparecen)

NARRACION USADA PARA AHORRAR ENERGETICOS

Discord reporto todo lo que las cutie mark crusaders, celestia mando a llamar a sus padres para que los castigaran o en caso de scoot, spike, hard y apple a su encargado

Las sirenas fueron puestas en libertad bajo palabra pero, deberan reportar sus allasgos sobre la amistad a la princesa twilight sparkle (obviamente) para demostrar que realmente estan arrepentidas de todo lo que han hecho

(dialogo interno)

Celestia: (contenta) me alegro que por fin estes entendiendo discord

Luna: (a la par de su hermana) yo pienso que aun eres malo

Discord: (hace una reverencia) como habra notado eran 6 chicos, eso quiere decir que ellos seran los nuevos portadores de la harmony

Celestia: lo se (dijo en su trono) pero (se levanta y empieza a caminar) tenemos un problema con el dragon, los elementos de la harmony solo funcionaran si el es una potrilla mas conociendo a twilight lo devolbera a su forma normal

Discord: eso no sera tan acil princesa, yo lo intente y no funciono

Celestia: a que te refieres?

Discord: hay hechizos para cambiar de especies pero, no hay para cambiar de sexos

Celestia: sabes muy bien que ahora twilight puede crear sus propios hechizos sin esfuerzo

Luna: (sentada en el trono de celestia, observando como su hermana y discord discutian) parecen NOVIOS

Discord: (ignora a luna) twilight puede ser poderosa pero, ustedes saben que ni ustedes 4 pueden rivalisar contra mi, quiero decir: he aumentado mi poder desde lo de tirek (concentra un poco de magia en sus dedos y en seguida toda equestria empieza a temblar debido al gran poder de discord, ya puse lo que querias discord ahora baja el misil, el revolver y la escopeta, ¡por favor! Snif snif snif please)

Luna: (sorprendida, atemorisada y exitada) guauwhh, discord, eso es muuuy atractivo (pone su casco en el pecho de discord)

Discord: (sonrojado) sabes en qu otra cosa soy el mas poderoso

Luna: (cachetada a discord) sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad (se aleja)

Celestia: y...

Discord: cree un super hechiso, que hara que el dragon vuelva a la normalidad y a su estado de potrilla "casi" cuando el quiera y pueda hacerlo

Celestia: bien haslo

Discord: (reverencia chasquea y desaparece)

Celestia: (mira como su hermana esta durmiendo en su trono) cof, cof, cof, despierta luna!

Luna: (se despierta y mira a su hermana) ahora no molestia

Celestia: (se enoja) como me llamaste? Luna: (se hace la que esta pensando) molestia!

Molestia, digo, celestia: (usa su magia y envia a luna a la luna) te quedaras ahi hasta que me respetes!

Luna: (aparece atras de celestia) no crees que seria mejor abisarle a la familia de babs seed que se mude a ponyville para lo de los elementos de la harmony?

Celestia: ehh?, pero como?

Luna: me enseño pinkie pie

Celestia: bien, tu ganas (dijo derrotada)

(fin de dialogo interno)

Las tres sirenas decidieron que devian trabajar para construirse una casaen donde vivir, asi que ahora trabajan y viven en el castillo de twilight pero la cosa se complica pues spike o mejor dicho spika XD ahora tendria que explicarle todo a twilight la cual estaba super mega archi recontra enojada y bueno, es incomodo, no? Bueno ahora veremos como castigan a los CMC a todos

(castillo de la princesa twilight sparkle)

Twilight: (sermoneando a spike) SPIKE! TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO, ERES UN UN ESUPIDO!

Spike: (llorando) lo siento no quiese hacerlo, perdome, solo acaba con mi sufrimiento snif

Twilight: (comiensa a llorar y se tira a abrasar a spike) te perdono, te perdono (escena tierna de hermana mayor a hermano menor, twilight siente como le tocan el...) pero no te pases (le pegua un coscorron)

(Hard bass solo mirando con la boca abierta la tierna escena)

Twilight: (nota la mirada de hard bass) y tu, bienvenido a la familia (habrasa a hard bass y luego spike tambien se une)

Hard bass: tengo una familia?

Twilight: (sin romper el abraso) porsupuesto

Hard bass: (corresponde el abraso) gracias

Spike: (sin romper el abraso) de nada

Fluttershy: (entra de repente al castillo y va a al salon de los tronos donde estaban twilight, spike y hard) pero que (mirando el tierno abraso) y ahora qu hago (penso) creo que esperare a que se separen para hablarles

(luego de que fluttershy penso eso, pasaron como 45 minutos y el abraso no terminaba, luego paso una hora y no rompian el abraso, luego 2, luego 3, luego 4... Ala mañana siguente)

Fluttershy: (viendo que aun no rompian el abraso se acerca solo para ver que se habian quedado dormidos) peeero (tic en el ojo) DESPIERTEN! (se despiertan de golpe) ACASO NO SABEN CUANTO LLEVO ESPERADO

Spike: (se alegra) estas embarasada!

Twilight: (enojada) quien fue el desgraciado

Hard: :) con rason esta tan gorda

Fluttershy: (tic en el ojo) USTEDES SON UNOS...

ESO ES TODO AMIGOS

Bien ahora las respuestas a los reviews en orden alfabetico

Bronymetalero: hecho, y la pregunta que hiciste, creeme no queras saber que es

Nekderp: bueno me alegra tu opinion y tu apoyo tu sabes bro

Nitghmare shadow: trate de applicar tu critica contructiva, y espera ya veras que pronto me daras un fav tenlo por seguro

Sonicrush: me alegro de que me apoyes significa mucho para mi y también me alegra que te gusten los capítulos

REVIEWS UNAVIABLE

Fanpyp - crimson white - xikosegundo: agradecimiento especial por estar siempre ahí apoyándome gracias de todo corazón

Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero les guste siempre gracias de todo corazón pony1000ton ahora los créditos que nadie lee por que pasan muy rápido o simplemente no dan ganas de siquiera verlos

Bien ya saben review fav o follow hasta el proximo cap y quedense en sintonia de discovery potrillos estuviste con pony1000ton yay! Tema para leer los creditos alesso - heroes

Performer y todo eso: pony1000ton  
Idea original: abuelita de pony1000ton  
Idea actual: mama de pony1000ton

Todos los personajes exeptuando mis oc's (obiamente) son de hasbro "mlp" derechos reservados 1980-2015 equestria girls megan mccurty 2013-2015


	8. Todo se paga, castigos

Hola este es algo corto porque mañana subiré otro

Hooola soooy pony1000ton, fluttershy nos prometió que nos iba a decir que era lo que estaba soñando y estamos aquí en su casa para saberlo (toca la puerta)

Fluttershy: (abre la puerta y ve al equipo de pony1000ton) que quieren

1000ton: (le paso un micrófono) queremos que nos responda la pregunta de que era lo que estaba sosañando en los capítulos 5 y 6

Fluterrshy: (levanta una ceja) mmm, están seguros de que lo quieren saber

1000ton: si, si lo estamos, no recuerdo haber puesto eso en tu guion

Fluttershy: bien, estaba soñando que pinkie pie me ... Conducía ... Un auto ... De ... Carreras ... Que iba ... A ... Una ... Velocidad increíble ... Y pues bueno a mi me gusta mucho la ... Acción ... Por eso estaba muy ... Emocionada ... De hacer tal cosa.  
Bien es todo me voy a dormir (cierra la puerta)

1000ton: (le habla a winter) quiero que edites todo lo que dijo, esto no tiene porque salir en el fic

Winter: e ee esta bien, tratare de editarlo (dijo muy nervioso)

AHORA EL CAPITULO 8 YAY! SI

En una calle muy obscura donde muchos ladrones y traficantes estaban reuniéndose

Ladron: (le habla a alguien) traes el paquete

Traficante: (saca algo que parece harina en una bolsa) si, ten

Ladron: (recibe el paquete y lo abre) siii, por fin el nuevo capítulo del fic de pony1000ton, esta aqui

Traficante: ehhh, será que yo

Ladron: claro amigo, ven siéntate aquí y leamos juntos

(los dos se ponen a leer el fic de pony1000ton XD todos tenemos que compartir, todos somos amigos y hermanos yay!)

Tema electo para el fic heroes de alesso y así comienza el capitulo

(boutique carrusel)

Magnum: (regañando a sweetie belle) como te atreves a hacer una cosa como esa

Pearl: (reganando a sweetie belle) si, estoy indignada de que mi propio hija, haiga hecho una cosa como esa, que vergüenza que la princesa celestia nos envié una carta, solo para avisarnos de tu mal comportamiento (dijo sobre actuando incluso más que rarity)

Rarity: (enojada) lo mismo digo, como puedes comportar de esa manera aghh!

Sweetie belle: (llorando) pero papa, mama, hermana, lo hice sin querer queriendo!

Magnum: (enojado) es muy tarde para eso señorita, esta castigada

Sweetie belle: (se resigna) e esta bien (baja la cabeza)

Rarity: (asqueada) que horror, te lo mereces

Pearl: (le habla a rarity) tu también lo estas rarity

Rarity: que, QUE!

Pearl: lo que oíste, debiste cuidar a tu hermana

Rarity: pero maamaa! (dijo nerviosa)

Pearl: (se acerca a la salida de la boutique carrusel) rarity! Sin peros por favor

Rarity: (habla entre dientes) está bien

Magnum: (pega un fuerte pisotón en el suelo rompiéndolo, cosa que asusto mucho a rarity y sweetie belle) QUE SON ESAS ACTITUDES! ACASO NO LAS EDUQUE BIEN!

Rarity: (asustada) no, papi perdóname, estuve un poquito desubicada

Pearl: (levanta la ceja) un poco? (este comentario ofendió a rarity) como sea tu castigo es cuidar de sweetie belle

Rarity: que! Noo! Todo menos eso! Noo! (se desmaya en su sofá y comienza a llorar)

Sweetie belle: OYE! No es para tanto

Pearl: y tu sweetie belle, no mas mangas de dragon ball z

Sweetie belle: nooooooooooo!

Rarity: y... Por cuánto tiempo la cuidare

Pearl: no lo se, lo que si se es que ella es una portadora de la harmony, y tiene que estar con los demás portadores de la hamony, obviamente

Rarity: ehhh? Nuevos

Magnum: la princesa twilight sparkle te lo explicara, nosotros no vamos de vacaciones (pearl le da un codazo) digo, digo, a nuestra casa, si eso, la casa, adiós (se van corriendo de la boutique carrusel)

(En la granja apple)

Apple bloom: (sin pelo, se estaba tratando de morder la cola por los nervios que sentían) mmm, que castigo me pondrán

(big mac, granny smith y applejack llegan hasta donde ella estaba)

Applejack: (sin expresión alguna) ya hemos escogido el castigo que te pondremos

Apple bloom: (se le caen los pocos pelos que tenia debido al nerviosismo)... Díganlo ya!

Applejack: limpiaras el excremento de los todos los animales y no tendrás salario ni nada parecido a eso, durante un año

Apple bloom: noooooo!

Applejack: al igual que babs seed

(en otro lugar cerca de el granero donde estaba apple bloom, se escucho un grito)

Babs seed: nooooo!

Apple blom: espera, dijiste babs seed (applejack solo asintió con la cabeza) siiiiii!

(en el otro lugar)

Babs seed: espera dijiste, apple bloom (su padre solo asintió) siiiiii!

Dialogo de dos ventanas

Applejack y el encargado de babs seed: además de lo de el limpiar el excremento y el nulo salario, no mas mangas de dragon ball z

Apple blom y babs seed: noooooo!

Fin de dialogo de dos ventanas

(afuera de la casa de rainbow dash)

Rainbow: y... Entonces, viajaste entre dimensiones, tuviste un hijo, y derrotaste a freezer en un torneo de ajedrez

Scootaloo: si, si y nope

Rainbow: eso es... Asombroso!

Scootaloo: enserio?

Rainbow: nope, QUIERO 150 VUELTAS AEREAS A PONYVILLE AHORA! (dijo enojada)

Scootaloo: (se pone nerviosa) pero si yo aun no puedo volar

Rainbow: ahora veremos si vuelas o no (empuja a scootaloo)

Scootaloo: (cayendo de la casa de rainbow dash la cual se sitúa en las nubes) AHHHH! NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!, bueno, la verdad si, ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER IDO A ESE CONCIERTO DE JUSTIN BIBER! AHHHH (hasta las mujeres se arrepienten de haber ido a verlo)

(en el castillo de twilight)

Twilight: (leyendo un libro) listo! Encontré el hechizo para cambiar de género (carga una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno) iii listo (lanza la gran cantidad de magia hacia spike pero entonces algo paso, ese algo fue...)

Discord: (aparece de improvisto atrapando la magia de twilight para luego comerse la misma magia) mmm, estas rica

Twilight: (cachetada a discord) tonto

Discord: (sobándose) hablaba de la magia, cerebrito, ahora sé porque a tirek le gustaba tanto comerse estas cosas (se chupa los dedos)

Twilight: como sea, que! Haces aquí!

Discord: no se si ya lo sabías, pero, con spike como potrilla mas el otro de allá son 6 y como todos son parientes de ustedes, es decir llevan su ADN eso quiere decir que...

Twilight: (interrumpe a discord) ellos son los nuevos portadores de la harmoy (dijocon cara de cómo no me di cuenta) pero con ellos te refieres a: sweetie belle, apple bloom, scootaloo y la otra chica babs seed verdad

Discord: (incrédulo) que comes que adivinas

Spike: (se entromete) pero eso no explica porque detuviste el hechizo

Discord: por esto (le echa a spike un bote de agua caliente y enseguida este vuelve a ser un dragon) siiii

Spike: (se mira, en un espejo) ooh si! spike volvió nenas!

Twilight: (sorprendida) pero como

Discord: este es un hechizo permanente que no se puede quitar y funciona así (traten de imaginarse unos dibujitos de acuerdo a lo que les voy a explicar porfavor) cuando spike le echan agua caliente: se convierte en un dragón macho, pero, cuando le echan agua fría; se convierte en una potrilla. Con esto los 6 podran usar los elementos de la harmony, claro siempre que spike sea una potrilla

Spike: y entonces no sería mejor uno de dragon macho a potrillo macho? Ósea no?

Discord: upps mi error, de todos modos es tarde para revertir el hechizo, te quedaras asi para siempre jajaaja

Spike: ERES UN...

ESO ES TODO AMIGOS

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS (orden alfabético)

Guets: pues yo no fumar, solo smoking nah XD, sip habra mas apariciones de ella asi, y lo me meto es una recarga de internet de Q5.00 ademas si quieres salir en el fic solo mandeme tu oc's y listo (esto aplica para cualquiera que quiera salir aqui

Nekderp: ya lo arregle creo en fin gracias por tu comentario

Sonicrush: gracias por el cumplido y por tu review y lo de la cominidad me alegro de que te guste

Xicosegundo: pues como dije yo no fumar solo smoking nah! XD gracias, y la respuesta a tu pregunta de quien son los villanos, seran las dazzlings, pero aun falta mucho para que se revelen gracias por el review

Reviews unaviable: les agradece por su fav, follow o review a: bronymetalero, el rayo de las historias, fanpyp, hero and crimson white, nitghmare shadow gracias de todo corazon: pony1000ton


	9. En donde deje mis llaves?

**Lamento que sea corto pero en el próximo habrá más acción gracias por todo su apoyo **

Hola aqui pony1000ton disculpándose por el mal entendido de ayer, tuve problemas "tecnicos" pero ya están resueltos, ahora empecemos, me avergüenza no haber agradecido a nekderp, sonicrush y mrbrony25 en el anterior capitulo, se me paso así que gracias y disculpen chicos.

(Un unicornio color piel estaba escribiendo en esas maquinas de)

1000ton: (escribiendo en una maquina de... pues bueno escribir) y entonces aria se dio un beso accidental con sonata cuan tropezó con ese pedazo de... (Lo interrumpen)

Pinkie: (interrumpe la inspiración de pony1000ton) RENUNCIO!

1000ton: (al principio se enojo cuando pinkie lo interrumpió pero, cuando ella dije "renuncio" se puso muy nervioso) no puedes hacer eso pinkie pie, tenemos un contrato!

Pinkie: hablas de este contrato (le muestra el contrato)

1000ton: (entro en pánico) pero cómo? Lo tenía abajo del colchón de mi cama junto con mis revistas de... (Se sonroja)

Pinkie: si tus revistas de barbie, jajaja

1000ton: (sonrojado) no lo comentes, por favor

Pinkie: ja ja ja

1000ton: (se pone nervioso) pero, no me has dicho por qué renuncias?

Pinkie: (se pone seria) es por esa aria, dice mis líneas

1000ton: no te preocupes pronto te desquitaras con ellas pero, dame el contrato

Pinkie: okidokiloki (le da en contrato)

1000ton: (feliz) bien ahora (enojado) LARGO!

(pinkie pie se va del lugar no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a 1000ton)

1000ton (triste) nadie me quiere (se puso a llorar en la habitación la cual era su estudio para hacer fic)

AQUI COMIENSA EL CAPITULO 9 YAY!

Narración utilizada para ahorrar gasolina

Ahora los seis portadores de la harmony fueron puestos en un mismo pueblo, que locas aventuras vivirán los 6 juntos averígüenlo AHORA

BUSCANDO LAS LLAVES: QUE SON LAS LLAVES?

Los nuevos portadores de la harmony junto con los encargados de los mismos, fueron citados a verse en el árbol de la harmony en donde celestia, luna y twilight sparkle les explicaran todo sobre sus nuevos papeles en equestria

FIN DE LA NARRACION

Celestia: (frente al arbol de la harmoy el cual tenía encerrado cada elemento de la harmony en una jaula cada uno, las cuales solo se pueden abrir con 2 llaves diferentes para cada una) los conboque aqui para decirles que ustedes serán la nueva generación de héroes en equestria (se escuchan ruidos de regocijo por parte de los que estaban presentes)

Luna: (se entromete) pero aunque ustedes sean los próximos héroes, no sabemos cuándo, ni donde encontraran las llaves para liberar sus elementos harmony

Twilight: (continua hablando) los cuales, sin ellos no podrán utilizar su poder, por eso nosotras seguiremos siendo las heroínas hasta que encuentren cada uno sus llaves

(grito de regocijo de parte de rainbow dash)

Rainbow: que, no me digan que ustedes no están aliviadas por esa noticia

Mane5: nope (dijeron una después de la otra)

Rainbow: demonios (dijo frustrada)

Celestia: bueno, pueden regresar a sus hogares pero, recuerden tienen que estar siempre juntos, tal vez así encuentren las llaves

(Pero antes que nada 3 sirenas llegaron a la escena)

Aria: princesa celestia, se olvida de nostras (hiso saber aria junto a las otras dos)

Celestias: así, ustedes tendrán que enviarle reportes de amistad a la princesa twililight, junto con esa tal trixie que también quiere ser buena y tener una vida normal (dijo secamente) hora largo todos! Tengo hambre!

(Pero entonces el árbol de la harmony proyecto una especie de mapa de equestria en 3D que marcaba un punto rojo en la ciudad de manehattan)

Spike: ese es el mapa para encontrar las llaves?

Twilight: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo (drama) iremos a manehattan mañana

Sonata: perooo, después de comer verdad

Twilight: si, por que no

Celestia: A COMER!

(todos se fueron a comer)

Bien eso es todo por hoy subiré el otro capítulo otro día y desde allí comenzaran las verdaderas aventuras de estos tontos... digo, protagonistas  
ADIOS BYE, YAY

Fan: ERES UN...

RESPUETAS POCO CONVENCIONALES A REVIEWS CONVENCIONALES (orden alfabético)

Darkshiek: pues bien gracias por el apoyo

Heron and crimson White: espero ya no le estés gracias por el apoyo

Nekderp; aja acertaste tu review significa muxho para mi gracias

Performer y todo eso: pony1000ton  
Idea original: abuelita de pony1000ton  
Idea actual: mama de pony1000ton

Todos los personajes exeptuando mis oc's (obiamente) son de hasbro "mlp" derechos reservados 1980-2015 equestria girls megan mccurty 2013-2015


	10. el precomienzo

Ejem, soy yo pony1000ton, y les traigo el nuevo capitulo, empecemos, gracias a nekderp, sonicrush y mrbrony25 por darme sus puntos de vista de como subir un fic

Disclamer: los personajes usados en este fic pertenecen a hasbro, exuptuando mis oc's y el oc's de bronymetalero.

En una habitacion un pony color piel estaba escribiendo

1000ton: (escribiendo en la maquina) ... No se me ocurre nada

CAPITULO 10: ERES MI MEJOR N MIGO

Un pegaso muy sucio, color blanco y de melena negra entra ...

En una la cueva en donde se encuentra el árbol de la harmoy

Blackmind: (viendo el árbol de la harmony) pronto, pronto el poder de este árbol será totalmente mío MIO jajaja (se atraganta) jjdhjkhfk (sale una mosca de su boca) estúpidas moscas. Solo tengo que encontrar a alguien que sea cercano a los elementos pero, quien?

(blackmind escucha como unas chicas estaban discutiendo entre si y decide esconderse)

Aria: adagio. Me puedes repetir porque venimos a este lugar?

Adagio: ya te lo dije, la princesa twilight nos envio a ver como estaba el árbol, y pasarle el informe a ella, ese será nuestro primer reporte de la amistad, sobre que aprendimos examinándolo.

Aria: esto es estúpido

Adagio; lo se

(blackmind decide salir de su escondite)

Sonata: (biendo al pegaso) y tu quien eres?

Blackmind: (responde) soy tu peor pesadilla

Sonata: (se asusta) eres un taco que me quiere comor

Blackmind: si

Sonata: (grita) ahhh

Adagio y aria facehoof

Adagio: (le dice a aria acercandosele un poco) dame el peine (aria le da el peine) y terminemos de una vez (va con sonata y la empieza a peinar y despues le asienta una cachetada) y la proxima vez te dejo sola con lola (sonata asiente mareada)

Blackmind: escuche que detestan la amistad mucho

Adagio: (le responde) la verdad si, pero ellas nos han demostrado que podemos ser amigas, verdad chicas

Aria: si asi es, nos han dado su apoyo para que podamos reformarnos y tener una mejor vida

Sonata: si ese dragon spike, si que sabe cocinar! Yumi, yumi

(las dos sirenas se le quedaron viendo con cara de, enserio lo haras ahora)

Blackmind: (se rie) jajaja

Adagio: (se ofende) de que te ries

Blackmind: de lo ingenuas que son

Aria: (se enoja) ingenuas?

Sonata: (se enoja) tu lo serás

Blackmind: (empieza a caminar al rededor de ellas) quiero decir, ustedes son muy poderosas, a celestia le conviene que sean sus aliadas, no podria enfrentarse ella a ustedes, por eso las quiere reformar, al igual que hizo con discord (se detiene enfrente de adagio)

Adagio: poderes? Nosotras no tenemos poderes, no sin nuestros collares

Blackmind: (le responde) exacto! Ella tiene unos collares parecidos a los que usaron en el otro mundo, con ellos incluso seran ustedes mas poderosas que nunca jajaja!

Sonata: y eso que tiene que ver?

Blackmind: (se acerca a sonata) tu eras la mas ingenua, no sabes que celestia solo las quiere por su poder, sino tuvieran ese poder, ya las habria echado a un caloboso como las ratas suciasos que son ante la mirada de ella

Adagio: (empiesa a lagrimear) mientes! Ellas son nuestras amigas y como sabes lo del otro mundo, tu argumento no tiene relevancia alguna, miente Mientes! Mientes! (dijo llorando pero luciendo fuerte al igual que las otras dos sirenas al lado de ella)

Blackmind: (rie) jajaja

Aria: (enojada llorando) deja de rierte

Blackmind: se todo sobre ustedes, porque desde hace mucho he estado espiando a celestia, yo fui quien quito a cerberus, el guardian del tartaro, para adentrarme en el lugar y asi conseguir magia negra de los ahi prisioneros

Sonata: pero como quitaste a tremendo guardian

Blackmind: es solo un perro con tres cabezas, nada mas ademas de muy docil jaja

Aria: pero, acaso no eres un pegaso, como puedes obter magia sin ser un unicornio

Blackmind: esa fue la parte mas dificil, aprendi a usar mi cuerpo como un generador y conductor de magia, me tomo mucho tiempo pero al fin lo logre

Adagio: estas diciendo que celestia sabia de nosotras mucho antes de la princesa twilight

Blackmind: asi es, despues de lo de sunset shimer ella penso en mandar a twilight a buscarlas mas le ahorraron el trabajo al atacar y despues ser derrotadas, en ese punto, justo ahora, son muy debiles como para rechasar su propuesta de alianza, o me equivoco?

Adagio: no, no puede ser

Blackmind: celestia tenia planeado enviar a un guardia a el otro mundo para buscarlas, pero le volvieron a ahorrar el trabajo viniendo por su propia voluntad a este mundo, por eso unanse ami y juntos derrocaremos a celestia conquistando equestria jajaja

Aria: como sabemos que tu tambien no nos mientes

Blackmind: como dije uso mi cuerpo como un genrador de magia negra (un aura negra se forma en su casco) ademas, si tengo un cuerno (todas lo cachetean cruelmente y duramente)

Adagio: (enojada) sabes que no nos referiamos a eso

Aria: (enojada) si, como saber si tu no nos mientes

Blackmind: (saca de saber donde unos cristales) que les parecen

Adagio: (viendo los cristales) esos se parecen a nuestros co...

Trixie: (interrumpe a adagio entrando en la cueva de improvisto) la gran y poderrosa ya vino chicas! Lamento la tardansa es que me perdi en el bosque (trixie ve a un pegaso poco comun, hablando con las chicas) he chicas, me podrian decir quien es el (dijo apuntandolo)

Blackmind: (ve a trixie) trixie lulamoon, la poni que no exploto al ponerse el amuleto del alicornio

Trixie: (se asusta) explotar!

Blackmind: asi es (se acerca a trixie) el amuleto posee una gran magia que haria explotar a cualquier otro pony se unicornio o no al ponerselo explota

Trixie: pero como?

Blackmind: es por eso que celestia te dio la oportunidad de reformarte, eres poderosa trixie, puedes contener mucho magia en tu sexy cuerno y cuerpo, unete a nosotros y seremos indestructibles!

Adagio: nosotros?

Blackmind: veo que aun no entienden que celestia solo los quiere porque ustedes cuatro revalisarian con ellas y los portadores ademas de las rainbow powers (le ofrece el cristal a adagio) tomalo y siente el verdadero poder y no esa basura de la amistad

Adagio: (se acerca y toma el cristal, luego se lo pone y empieza a retorcerse del dolor hasta que para) este, este poder es ASOMBROSO

(las demas sirenas hacen lo mismo al ver que su amiga se miraba contenta con su nuevo poder)

Trixie: no! Chicas no lo hagan (trato de rozonar trixie)

(las sirenas no hiceron caso y sus hermosas alas de mariposa se volvieron de mosca al adquirir esa magia oscura)

Blackmind: (ve ha trixie) ahora solo faltas tu trixie

Adagio: haslo trixie, este poder es asombroso

Aria: es, casi omnipotente

Sonata: se siente rico

(todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de: no empieces ahora, luego te dare)

Trixie: (se acerca muy lento) supongo que tienes razon, solo nos quiere por nuestra habilidad

Blackmind: (le muestra su cristal) tomalo, adquiere el verdadero poder

Trixie: (cerca de blackmind) ten lo por seguro (estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando en un rapido movimiento le dio una patada a blackmind en sus otros cristales poderosos y aprovecho que este se sobaba para escapar)

Blackmind: (adolorido) mmm, si, digo no, me duele, sirenas atrapenla (dijo casi sin voz por el dolor)

Adagio: (viendo como escapa trixie) es una tonta, no servira de nada

Blackmind: te equivocas de sobremanera

Adagio: que?

Blackmind: (levanta su casco generando una explosion justo en el lugar donde trixie estaba corriendo para escapar, esa explosion fue como si trixie simplemente piso una mina militar causandole serias heridas; boom!) nesesitamos su cuerpo para contener la magia que le robaremos al arbol de la harmony, traeme el cuerpo, la amarrare para ver que no intente otra cosa como esta

Adagio: (trajo el cuerpo inconsiente de trixie) ten (se lo tiro a blackmind como si fuera solo un muñeco de trapo)

Blackmind: bien ahora esperaremos a que twilight regrese con las llaves para liberar los elementos de la harmony y asi poder robarnos la magia (le ruge el estomago a blackmind) pero antes vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre, conosco un lugar donde venden heno a un buen precio barato (dijo caminando hacia la salida de la cueva)

Aria: barato? (dijo siguiéndolo)

blackmind: (caminando) que seamos malos no significa que seamos ricos Las 3 sirenas: si, si, porque no (dijeron una despues de la otra)

Blackmind: (le dice a las sirenas mientras caminan) pero ya enserio chicas, quieren ver mi cuerno

(todas lo golpean)

CON TWILIGHT YA EN MANEHATTAN

Spike: (cansado) ese viaje fue agotador

Babs seed: pero si nos tren

Apple bloom: podrian callarse! (Grito provocando que todos la escucharan)

Todos: nope

(apple bloom se sonroja)

Twilight: vien este es el lugar (dijo apuntando a u museo) entremos

DENTRO DEL MUSEO

Anfitrion del museo: princesa es un honor (dijo haciendo una reverencia)

Twilight: (obserba en busca de un objeto sospechoso hasta que logra divisar una caja extraña) que es esa caja de alla (le pregunta al anfitrion del museo)

Anfitrion: es la caja del destino, cuenta la leyenda que cuando se habra revelara la verdad

Twilight: que verdad (dijo observando la caja)

Anfitrion: nadie lo sabe

Twilight: mmm (se pone a pensar)

Sweetie belle: y ahora como la habrimos

Hard bass: (dice inosentemente) primero hay que lubricar para abrir y meter, eso me enseño papa spike

(todas miraron con cara de desaprovacion a spike)

Scootaloo: eres el peor padre del mundo

Twilight: luego ablare contigo sobre eso spike (dijo molesta) ahora tenemos que abrir esta caja

Spike: (un poco asustado) heee, ABRETE SESAMO!

(la caja se abrio)

Twilight: (se sorprende) solo miremos que tiene adentro si (se acerca y ve el interior de la caja encontrando un papel, lo ve y lo empiesa a leer) No hay llave alguna, ni un atajo que te asegura, solo tu mismo puedes hacer tu aventura, sin duda

Spike: y eso que significa?

Twilight: significa que los elementos no estan encerrados solo es un adorno, tenemos que regresar al arbol nuevamente (se van a todo trote del museo)

En la cueva del arbol de la harmony

(nuestros heroes cof cof cof digo villanos, estaban dugustando de eno)

Sonata: (comiendo eno) y entonces esperamos a que twilight traiga las llaves y cuando libere los elementos harmony se los quitamos?

Blackmind: (come eno) te he dicho 1000 veces que si, te caiste de la cuna o que?

Sonata: y entonces esperamos a que twiligh triaga las llaves y...

Blackmind: (explota) ya me cansase! Porque preguntas tanto eso!

Sonata: (se asusta) porque he visto que el arbol, no tiene cerrojos, es solo un adorno

Blackmind: (voltea a ver el arbol) es cierto (llega un frente del arbol y libera el elemento de la magia) tenemos que empezar el traslado de magia chicas

Con twilight y los nuevos portadores

Twilight: (cansada) bien, chicos, nos tomo un poco de tiempo pero, por fin regresamos

Spike: (en la entrada de la cueva de los elementos de la harmony junto a los demas portadore y twilight) nope, llegamos tarde

Twilight: (voltea a ver y ve a trixie atada, las sirenas en version maligna y un loco obsorviendo la magia de los elementos) ayy, no! Chicas por que? Porque nos traicionaron

Adagio: (parada en la esquina de una estrella de 3 picos) nosotras no las tracionamos, ustedes nos traicionaron a NOSOTRAS!

Sonata: (para en una esquina) si! Traidoras, solo nos quieren por conveniencia

Twilight: de que! Estas hablando!

Aria: (parada en una esquina con el elemento del la magia en sus manos) no te hagas la tonta princesita sofia

Blackmind: (parado en el centro de la estrella) ya! Es tarde cree un campo de fuerza para que nadie interviniera (twilight intenta detener a blackmind pero solo se choca con una pared invisible) jajaja, ademas, solo falta el elemento de la magia (ve a aria) aria, pasaselo a adagio, y tu adagio se lo pasas a sonata y luego sonata me lo pasa a mi, entienden?

(cada uno hiso lo que blackmind dijo; pero cuando sonota se lo paso a dárselo ella trpoezo y callo´)

Blackmind: te das cuenta de lo que hiciste

Sonata; nope

Blackmind; rompiste el elemento

Sonata; y

Blackmind: ahora lo que pasa es que…

(BOOOOOOMMMMMM COURRIO ENA GRAN EXPLOSION)

CONTINUARA….


	11. en busca de los ftagmentos, la cobra

Rarity: bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo de este fic, mi nombre es rarity y desde ahora yo presentare el fic, porque, em, pony1000ton se enfermo

(al decir eso 1000ton cae de un armario que estaba cerrado)

1000ton: (amarrado de cuerpo entero y con un bosal en la boca) auyad me, auyad me

Rarity: jejeje (levanta a 1000ton y lo pone de nuevo en el armario) ese no era, em, aqui esta el capitulo fic

Habia un gran crater en el lugar donde estaba el arbol de la harmony pero, nadie salio herido (creo)

Blackmind: (se levanta todo chamuscado) esa tonta de sonata

Spike: (se quita un escombro de encima y se levanta) que paso

(todos se lavantan adoloridos)

Twilight: creo que el elemento de la magia se quebro (viendo como habia un fragmento del elemento tirado en el centro del crater) y como todos los elementos estan conectados, habra que recolectar todos los fragmentos y volverlos a unir

Spike: (mira por todo el crater) pero si solo hay un fragmento

Twiligh: (abre los ojos como plato) no, nooo

Spike: que pasa twilight?

Twilight: eso quiere decir que los fragmentos de los elementos se esparcieron por toda equestria!

Spike: que! Ahora como los recolectaremos

Twilight: tal vez pueda hacer un hechizo de rastreo pero para eso nesesito el fragmento

(una cobra cascabel se arrastraba feliz por el crater hasta que por accidente toco el fragmento del elemento de la harmony convirtiendose en una serpiente hidra cobra cascabel)

Spike: (asustado al ver a ese gran moustro) que paso

Twilight: (asustada) fue el fragmento

Spike: (viendo como el moutro se les acerca) quieres decir que...

Twilight: el elemento sin control alguno le da a el que lo posea la cosa que mas quiera ser en el mundo, pero corrompe los sentimientos de la persona que lo posee y si esta no lo controla se puede volver lo opuesto a su ser, o algo peor; convertirlo en tu peor pesadilla

(el moustro les ruge a spike y twilight con su maligno aliento)

Spike: (asqueado) entonces el aliento es un efecto secundario por usarlos elementos

Twilight: si

Spike: y ahora que hacemos (dijo abrasando la pata de twilight)

Twilight: (ve a las cutie mark cruaders asustadas abrasandose unas a otras) chicas vengan rapido tengo un plan (pero el moustro le lanza un ataque de cola de hierro a twilight pero...)

Blackmind: (usa sus poderes para detener a la serpiente hidra) oh no, tu no te llevaras mi elemento (despues levanto su casco y cuando hiso esto la hidra tambien se levanto, pero aun asi la hidra estaba muy pesado por lo grande que era y la dejo caer)

(mientras blackmind usa sus poderes para luchar con la serpiente hidra cobra cascabel las cutie mark crusaders llegaron con twilight)

Sweetie: (asustada) que hacemos twilight

Apple bloom: (asustada) vamos a morir virgenes!

Scootaloo: (asustada se puso a llorar) nunca podre volar

Babs seed: ya no aguanto! Tengo que irr al baño

(todos se le quedaron viendo a babs seed con cara de: ya se! Sacrifiquemosla!)

Babs seed: emm quiero decir y hard bass?

Spike: (se asutas mas) no no no, hard bass!

Hard bass: aqui estoy! (dijo parado encima de un escombro)

Spike: (se alivia) uff, pense que habias muerto

Hard bass: de hecho si mori, no te acuerdas?

Spike: no, yo digo que... Olvidalo y ahora que?

Twilight: no lo se (viendo como blackmind luchaba por contener a la hidra con sus poderes de telequinesis magica) el no resistira mucho, tenemos que idear un plan

Blackmind: (luchando con el mounstro) ahgg! Sirenas ayudenme

Adagio: en que forma?

Blackmind: montense encima de mi luego comien...

Sonata: yo no hare eso (voltea la mirada)

Blackmind: eso no, me refiero a que se suban encima mia y disparen a la cabeza del centro (las sirenas ven la cabeza del centro de la hidra y notan que un fragmento esta incrustado en ella)

Blackmin: si logran cortar esa cabeza el fragmento se separa de la hidra y podremos usarlo nosotros (dijo muy agitado al estar luchando con la hidra serpiente) tratare de que se quede quieta ahora HAGANLO RAPIDO QUE TENGO HAMBRE OTRA VEZ! (las sirenas asintieron)

Adagio: bien empecemos y esta vez no la cages sonata

Sonata: okidokiloki

Adagio: y deja de hacer eso

Sonata: okidokiloki

Aria: si lo haces otra vez (le muestra el peine)

Sonata: (se intimida) okidokiloki

Blackmind: SOLO HAGANLO!

(las sirenas se intimidaron y empesaron a hacer lo que blackmind dijo)

Aria: lista adagio

Adagio: lista, sonata recuerda al ser tu la menos gorda de nosotras tu estas arriba asi que, nosotras te enviaremos nuestro poder y tu lo enviaras dispararas, hecho?

Sonota: hecho

(entonces las sirenas transfirieron su poder a sonata causando que su cuerpo se empesara a iluminar)

Twilight: creo que tenemos el mismo plan (dijo viendo a sonata con todo ese poder)

Adagio, aria y blackmind: AHORA!

(un rayo de magia negra salio disparado de sonata hacia la hidra cobra cascabel, pero cuando iba a darle en la cabeza del centro, la cabeza derecha se interpuso tan rapidamente que blackmind no pudo hacer nada ante esto; la cabeza derecha exploto al resibir el rayo)

Blackmind: (viendo como de la cabeza de la hidra cobra cascable habian salido 2 cabezas mas) no eso es lo que trataba de evitar

Sonata: que paso?

Twilight: (observando como la hidra ahora tenia 4 cabezas) no! Han fallado, esto es malo muy malo!

Spike: que paso?

Blackmind: cuando cortas la cabeza de una hidra, no importando su tipo

Twilight: esta hidra generara no otra cabesa sino, 2 mas, para remplazar la que perdio

Blackmind: pero, como esta hidra cobra cascabel tiene un fragmento harmony

Twilight: entre mas cabezas tenga, mas fuerte, grande y poderoso se volvera

Cutie mark crusaders y las sirenas: ahh NO MAMES! Blackmind: (tira a las sirenas que estaban arriba suyo) bien (extiende sus alas) lo tendre que hacer yo mismo

**Narracion de pelea usada para reciclar **

Blackmind se elevo y ya en el cielo, empezo a disparar rayos con su casco izquierdo pero ninguno acertaba

Blackmind: asi que quieres mas accion he? Aqui tienes! Disparo un rayo que iba a impactar en la cabeza de mando

(es la cabeza que tiene un fragmento harmony) pero la cabeza numero 2 (contadas de izquierda a derecha asi 1 2 "3" 4 la encerrada en comillas posee el fragmento harmony) se interpuso, probocando que esta explotara y luego salieran 2 cabezas mas, que por consiguiente la hidra se hiso mas grande, fuerte y poderosa que antes (1 2 3 "4" 5 cabezas)

Blackmind: imposible! Tendre que esforzarme mas

Dijo para empesar a lanzar rayos de nuevo pero ninguno acertaba, los demas solo miraban la pelea boquieabierta y sin poder hacer nada mas. Los rayos que tiraba blackmind eran tan poderos que uno impacto en una colina haciendola estallar por completo, "esto no funcionara, debo intentar otra cosa" penso blackmind "jdjwdode" penso la hidra cobra cascabel. "bien, ya se cortare todas las cabezas asi no podra generar mas" penso blackmind. Entonces disparo 5 rayos que dieron en el blanco, exeptuando la cabeza mando, que no resibio ningun daño ( "8" 9 10 cabezas) "demonios" penso para ponerse a disparar mas rayos

los cuales extrañamente daban en cada cabeza haciendo explotar y generando 2 mas blackmind se dio cuenta de eso "no sabe que entre mas cabezas tenga mas poderoso se voldra, imposible" penso blackmind entoces lanzo un rayo que impacto directamente en la cabeza mando de la hidra cobra cascabel generando una nube de polvo

Sonata: bien! Lo logro

La nube se disperso dejando ver que estaba intacta

Twilight; esta frito! La hidra ya es de masiado poderosa para el

luego la hidra hiso una pose extraña

Apple bloom: twilight? Que es lo que esta haciendo esa cosa

Hard bass: esta preparandose para entrar al vestidor de chicas a espiar, esa es la pose que pone papa cuando lo va a hacer

Scootaloo: eres el peor padre del mundo

Spike: (enojado le dice a scootaloo) como si tu fueses una buena madre

Babs seed: (se entromete) si quieres yo puedo ser la madre

Sweetie: no el es mio

(todas se empesaron a jalar la melena y pegarse unas a otras)

Twilight: YA BASTA! La pose de la hidra es de batalla

Spike: quieres decir que

Twilight: la hidra cobra cascabel sabia que se haria mas poderosa entre mas cabezas tuviera, por eso fue que se dejo resibir todos esos impactos a proposito sin levantar sospecha, ella nos engañó

Babs seed: podria ser "el"

(todos la miraron con cara de "tiremosla en el volcan mas cercano" hasta la hidra la miro asi pues ella tambien habia escuchado lo que dijo)

Blackmind: veo que te subestime, no me di cuenta de lo hacias, eres muy lista para ser solo una serpiente

La serpiente hidra cobra cascabel solo le rugio y empezo a atarcar con sus mas de 80 cabezas ademas de su cola. Blackmind hacia un gran esfuerzo para lograr esquivar cada cabeza que lo atacaba, pero se le estaba dificultando debido a que de vez en cuado durante los ataques de la hidra, aprovechaba a intentar tirarle un rayo esta vez no negro si no gris, que claramente era mas poderoso, a la cabeza mando, pero siempre una cabeza que no era se le atravezava generendo dos cabezas mas hasta el punto invencible!

"esto no ira a ningun lado tendre que usarla" penso blackmind y saca de quien sabe donde? Una espada: ¡excalibur! (espada libre de piedra) grito al aire al mismo tiempo que sostenia una espada en sus cascos (de nuevo, quien sabe como) y se preparaba haciendo una pose rara "bien intentare que funcione" penso, mientras tanto los demás

Babs: excali que?

Spike: bur

Babs seed: chanfle!

Twilight: se supone que esa espada estaba en el tartaro y que solo el mas poderosa puede llegar siquiera sostenerla (abre los ojos como plato) imposible

Spike: que cosa?

Twilight: el es el mas poderoso, hasta mas poderoso que discord

Spike: (empiesa a temblar) no no no mientes! Mientes!

Twilight: (temblando) no no lo hago (todas las potrillas se desmayan)

Hard bass: pero y ahora que esta haciendo

Twilight: no, lo, SE, ni quiero saberlo

Las sirenas hicieron caso a blackmind no sin antes darle una mirada asesina al mismo, por lo ultimo que habia dicho. Blackmind solo se rio ante eso y empezo a alegarse del muestro lentamente mientras esquivaba los golpes del mismo, hasta estar tan lejos y empeso a ponerse en una posicion poco cumun para luego gritar ¡viento cortante! Rapidamente una rafaga de viento empeso a cortar cada cabeza de la hidra lentamente esto tambien contaba las que salian despues de cortar una y asi sucesivamente las cortaba

Twilight: parece que lo lograra (dijo obserbando como el viento cortante rebanaba cada cabeza)

Blackmind: he ganado! (celebro el pegaso)

La hidra cobra cascabel se encontraba en aprietos pareseria que seria su fin si ese viento llegara a tocar su cabeza mando (125) cabezas (56) cabezas luego de 10 segundos (12) cabezas (5) cabezas

Babs seed: la haran pure de manzana yiiijaa

Sweetie: si que si

Apple: yesp

Scootaloo: 21% mas cool

Spike: si que si

Hard: dale duro

Twilight: algebraico

(todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "quien dice eso")

Pero su felicidad no les duro mucho pues la serpiente hidra cobra cascabel, puso el cascabel que tenia en su cola como escudo entre el viento cortante y la cabeza mando la cual bloqueo el viento cortante hasta que el mismo se disolvio dejando intacta la cabeza mando pero al cascabel casi destruido

Blackmind: imposible!

La hidra regenero x2 sus cabeza perdidas que ahoran eran mas de 6,000 mil por la cantidad que corto el viento cortante

Blackmind ahora temblaba del miedo dejando caer la excalibur y que al caer se incrusta en e suelo. La hidra acerco su cabeza mando a blackmind quien aprovecho a darle su mejor ataque, pero esto no le hizo mas que cosquillas y entonces la hidra absorbio todo el poder de blackmind dejandolo completamente indefenso. Ahora la hidra era 50 veces mas grande que godzilla y era visible en toda equestria

Blackmind: nooo (dijo sin fuerza, ya en el suelo)

Spike: que haremos

Twilight: (mira a la hidra) lo tengo!

Spike: que!

Twilight: Distraiganlo pero antes (aparece una cubeta de agua fria y se la hecha a spike convirtiendolo en potrilla)

Spike: porque hiciste eso?

Twilight: luego te explico ahora distraiganlo

Las portadores harmony distrajeron a la serpiente hidra cascabel mientras twilight se posicionaba atras de la bestia

Twilight: bien ahora cuando diga "ya" todos se juntaran diran "amistad"

Los portadores harmony asintieron, mientras twilight lanzo un hechizo destruyendo el cascabel de la hidra

La hidra al ver su cascabel destruido se puso a llorar

Twilight: yaaa!

Todos los portadores harmony se juntaron y gritaron ¡amistad! Entonces twilight hizo un flash con su cuero 

Entonces el fragmento se desincrusto de la cabeza de la hidra volviendola a su forma normal, y el fragmento quedo en el suelo

Twilight: el hechizo de amistad nunca falla (dijo para ver a la cobra cascabel llorando por su cascabel y luego le aparece uno nuevo) jejeje estan tierna. Ahora capturare a ese blackmind (pero el ya se habia ido)

Spike: y ahora que?

Twilight: tendremos que buscar cada fragmento de los elemntos por toda equestria (dijo poniendo el fragmento en un frasco de vidrio con su magia) y cuidar que nada ni nadie con sentimientos malos los toque

Mientras tanto una niña encuentra un pedazo de cristal tirado en el suelo pero a tocarlo ella...

Bien eso es todo por hoy amigo, ahora las respuestas a reviews

Bronymetalero: lo se, lo se XD

Sonicrush: digamos que esta en el hospital, tu review siempre me motivva a seguir gracias por el apoyo

Nekderp: no subi este episodio por tu review bro te quiero

Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y todos los que lo ven y leen eso me ayuda a formar ideas

REFERENCIAS A:

INUYASHA, RANMA 3X10 Y EXCALIBUR XD

DEJA TU REVIEW SI TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO POR FAVOR

OC'S BLACKMIND PROPIEDAD DE BRONYMETALERO DERECHOS RESERVADOS ?-?


	12. ESPECIAL NEGRO Y BLANCO

ESPECIAL: NEGRO Y BLANCO

Que tal leectores, mi nombre es 1000ton y el pony que esta a la par mia es nekderp

Fan: Y donde esta ese tal nekderp

1000ton: WINTERRRR! Enciende la otra luz (winter enciende la luz) lo siento es que es muy negro y no se mira en lo oscuro

NEKDERP: Muy gracioso, Hola a todos yo soy nekderp bueno algunos ya me conocen y otros no, y otros ni conocen a 1000ton, a si que les presento, el es el creador del fanfic de los loliportadores algo asi

1000ton. (Interrumpe al negro) Hey, es harmony cutie mark vs chaos sirens...

NEKDERP: No tengo culpa que tu nombre sea tan largo...

1000ton: Sip ese soy yo y nekderp es el escritor de "El Club Brohoof" que me inspiro a hacer mi historia con eso del lolicon pero la adapte pero eso no significa que no publicare la original...

Nekderp: cof, cof, cof

1000ton: Winter apaga la luz, no no no mejor no sino me viola y soy virgen

Nekderp: Que tiene que seas virgen?

1000ton: Que duele mas...

Nekderp: Y como sabes eso?

1000ton: (Sonrojado) emm, yo yo no

NEKDERP: (Mira a 1000ton con cara de picaron) A mi no me engañas, ya te lo han metido...

1000ton: (Imnora lo que le dice el negro) Bueno continuemos con el especial...

NEKDERP: Eso no responde a mi pregunta..

1000ton: QUE CONTINUEMOS DIJE! y no, ya te dije que soy virgen..

NEKDERP: JE! Bueno al especial, como tu dices eso te intentare creer...

1000ton: Bueno ahora al especi...-(ve al negro leyendo unos papeles) ¿que lees negro?...(ve que son unos papeles de su pertenencia) DAME ESO NEGRO!(se lo quita rapido)

NEKDERP: Oye, solo queria ver nada mas...

1000ton: Si claro no te creo nada...

Nekderp: jejeje es tu historial medico

1000ton: (Se pone nervioso) mi historial?

Nekderp: Si aqui dice que se te metio un palo por el...

1000ton: CONTINUEMOS PRESENTANDO EL FIC! Winter! Danos las advertencias por leer esto

Winter: ADVERTENCIA! Este fic puede ser sumamente tonto y podrias morir de un infarto al cerebro del intestino grueso en los pies que estan en tu oreja al lado del pancreas de la capital federal a la par del hospital "paso al infierno"

NEKDERP: ¿Que rayos se fumo ese winter?

1000ton: No lo se, pero continuemos en donde quedamos

-Luego de que el winter (el fumador) diera la avertencia los locos se pusieron en sus pocisiones para hacer ya el especial...Y si tenes curiosidad del historial medico de ton solo enviale un mensaje... te mandara a la mierda pero lo intentaste...

1000ton: Empecemos llamando...

NEKDERP: ¿A los protibulos?..

1000ton: NO! ¿se te olvido lo que hablamos en facebook?

NEKDERP: La verdad cuanto eso estaba viendo p***

1000ton: de la gay?

Nekderp: (Lo mira como que "Eres estupido")

1000ton: Supongo que eso es un si, ahora nuestra primera llamada a... Fluttershy

(Sonido de esa cosa del ¡phone no se que cosa por que nunca tube uno T.T)

(4 am) fluttershy contesta el telefono

Fluttershy: Alo, quien es y porque llama a esta hora

1000ton (Vos distorciona): hey fluttershy te pague por adelantado y ya no llegaste

Fluttershy: Emm lo siento señor, deme su direccion, ahora mismo estoy alla

1000ton: 0_0 de verdad haces eso? ¿Cuanto cobras?

Fluttershy: ¿Ehhh?.. Primero ¿digame quien es usted?...

1000ton: Soy 1000ton fluttershy y estoy al lado de un amigo negro...

Flutterhsy: Espera.. ¿QUE?...Un momento, ¿como es eso que al lado de un amigo negro?

NEKDERP: (Agarra otro telefono con la misma linea).. NO CAMBIES DE TEMA PERRA!

1000ton: Negro, acordamos que era el mismo telefono...

NEKDERP: Pues yo no le hago asi...

Fluttershy: ¿Quien es ese negro?

1000ton: El escritor del "El Club Brohoof"

Flutershy: Osea que tienes al lado uno de los negros mas violadores de toda equestria...

NEKDERP: Increible... incluso fuera del fanfic me llaman negro violador rompe cojones...

Fluttershy: Yo jamas dije que eras rompe cojones..

NEKDERP: ¿Y por que no le preguntas a las que si le rompi los cojones?

1000ton: Dejate de mierdas y no tengo culpa que allas agarrado fama con ese fanfic...

NEKDERP: Verga no cambiemos de tema en verdad... estamos como el fanfic mio, siempre hablamos pero nunca hacemos un coño... asi que flutter... ¿eres perra?

Fluttershy: Esss que... eehhh yo trabajo de entrega pizza

NEKDERP: Si claro, esa excusa es mas vieja que mi abuela y la abuela de ton

1000ton: Asi que dime ¿explicanos bien? (al decir eso fluttershy cuelga) Verga, negro colgo fluttershy

NEKDREP: Eso nos da a decir una sola cosa ton..

1000ton: Que ella es perra..

NEKDERP: Iba a decir zorra pero me da igual

1000ton: Bien ahora a pinkie

Nekderp: Ok solo no te pases de verga

1000ton: Tratare... (llama a pinkie)

(4:05 am) pinkie contesta

Pinkie: (Adormitada) alo quien llama

1000ton: Eres virgen

Pinkie: Creo que si

1000ton: No por mucho tiempo

Pinkie: ¿Por que?

1000ton: ¿Eres lesbiana?

Pinkie: Creo que si, porque

1000ton: Emm, eres hombre

Pinkie: creo que si porque

1000ton: (cuelga el telefono) nos engano ne-bro me puso una grabacion

NEKDERP: Jjajajaja no mames wey, me la hubiese dado a mi..

1000ton: Si claro, se como eres tu, tu siempre te la pasas jodiendo a todo el mundo... preguntale a oscar que es unos de tus mejores amigos cabron

NEKDERP: Okey, okey no te enojes, ahora ¿a quien llamamos?

1000ton: Que tal a esa p***!

NEKDERP: No mames wey, sabes muy bien como son mis amigos, pero al menos no consumen

1000ton: Oye el unico que consume aqui es winter

Winter: No me metan en eso...

NEKDERP: Pero ya estas metido... como sea, llamemos a rubik...

1000ton: Dale, yo lo llamo y tu agarras la otra linea como hiciste con fluttershy

NEKDERP: Dale, llama ahorita...(Llama a rubik)

(4:15 AM)El rubik contesta

SrRubik: (Cansado)- Verga, ¿quien es a esta hora?

NEKDERP: (Se mete en la linea otra vez)- Oye llama la empresa T.M.P

SrRubik: ¿Empresa T.M.P?

1000ton: Empresa TE METO EL PENE..

SrRubik: Verga, no se quien seas pero cuando te encuentre me vas a conocer...

NEKDERP: Oye tranquilo rubik, soy yo con un amigo

SrRubik: No mames wey, aun fuera del fanfic estas molestando, DEJAME DORMIR! (Cuelga el telefono)

1000ton: bien ahora llamemos a Rarity, odia que se le arruine su sueno de belleza

4:20 am (llaman a rarity)

Rarity: (contesta) alo...

Nekderp: que tal rarota

Rarity: quien eres?

Nekderp: el que te cogio

10000ton: (se mete en la linea) hey rarita, cuanto cobras

Rarity: emm, yo, 100 bits

1000ton: por que te cojan

Nekderp: jajaja

Rarity: (se sonroja) noo! Yo hablaba de los vestidos, y ustedes quienes son! (dijo enojada)

1000ton/Nekderp: los que te cogieron

(rarity cuelga enojada)

Nekderp: Jejeje, aunque sea no fue como fluttershy

1000ton: Si, ella si trabajaba en eso...

Nekderp: Jeje, Bueno ahora ¿a quien llamamos?

1000ton: ¿Que tal a p***?

Nekderp: Y vas a seguir con eso, verga ya te dije que no, sabes como es ella

1000ton: Ya lo se, ¿y que me dices de yuri?

Nekderp: Tampoco, aparte que son locas...

1000ton: Entonces ¿a quien llamamos?

Nekderp: No se, ¿y que tal si llamamos a pary?

1000ton: No te cansas de joder a ese tipo ¿verdad?

Nekderp: la verdad, no

1000ton: Bueno, creo que es hora de finalizar este especial... ¿que dices negro?

Nekderp: Creo que si, igual me tenia que ir...

1000ton: ¿Irte a que?

Nekderp: A ver p***...

1000ton: Iba hacer lo mismo, entonces finaliza rapido esta mierda que ya no me aguanto mas...

Nekderp: ¿De ver p***?

1000ton: NO!, De hacermela..

Nekderp: Eso dejalo a oscar...

1000ton: No que asco, yo no le veo a dar para que me la jale...

Nekderp: NO ME REFERIA A ESO!, me referia de... SABES OLVIDALO!

-¿Que pasara de los dos locos pajeros, digo de amigos? eso lo sabran en el proximo espero


	13. Te enamoras en el peor momento

Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! Mas de una semana, siento la demora, Lo que paso fue que tenia muchas tareas, y me quede sin cerebro con este problema algebraico [(x)-(y) entre (x) al cubo -(y) al cubo] te OOOOODIIIIIOOOOO !PINTAGORRAS¡ porque estableciste el numero como base universal, y pues quede como un zombi de esos que dice german el de "hola soy german" pero mi amigo Nekderp me dio una idea gracias amigo por todo, tambien a sonicrush y mrbrony gracias, muchas gracias pero aqui esta otro episodo, desde su estudio favorito XD, con 1000ton y winter (el fumador). Nekderp no pudo estar presente, por que no le avisamos... En fin el cap

Winter: una aclaracion... NO SOY EL FUMADOR

1000ton: entonces eres "la fumadora"

Winter: y tu eres la virgen

1000ton: lo que quieres es una pelea, heh? (se pone en posicion de pelea)

Winter: (se pone en posicion de pelea) entrale pues

1000ton: te entro adentro

*Si quieren ver el resutado de esta pelea, saltense al final del capitulo*

En el castillo de twilight

Spike esta durmiendo como siempre, mientra habla dormido "no, me lastimas, twilight" algo lo interrumpe

Spike: (hablando dormido) si, asi, me gusta que me des un abrazo, solo hazlo mas suave (siente como algo lo mueve) em, dos horas mas mami (lo mueven) que dos horas mas! (lo mueven) twilight, no molestes! Los libros eroticos los puse en la repiza de arriba del castillo, a la par de las revistas

Hard: (moviendo a spike) em, yo no soy twilight

Spike: (reconoce la voz y suspira para levantarse) bien, que quieres?

Hard: (empieza a saltar) prometiste llevarme a conocer el pueblo

Spike: em, lo hare cuando termine de dormir... Dentro de mil años (se recuesta en su "cama")

Twilight: (aparece de improvisto) ssspiiikee (levita una correa)

Spike: (ve la correa) no! La correa no! Em, quiero decir... Que esperamos vamos al pueblo ejejej (rie nervioso por la presencia de twilight y la correa)

[quiero aclarar que hard bass, es un pegaso de color gris frio, cola verde menta con toques rojos, melena del mismo color que scootaloo pero con toques verde menta, ojos de color rosa (sin cutie mark) y spike es una potrilla de color verde amarillento, melena y cola verde menta con verde y toques de purpura, ojos de de color cereza con unos toques de reptil (sin cutie mark) si dije otra cosa o simplemente no dije nada, perdonar, sigan leyendo la historia que se pone interesante jejeje lean ahora y comenten)

En un lugar, habia una casa, esta era muy humilde, pues sus fachas estaban con moh y totalmente agrietada, practicamente apunto de caerse

Potrilla: (estaba llorando afuera de dicha casa) porque snif porque mi papa (golpea el suelo con mucha rabia) si no fuera por esa estupida enfermedad que tiene snif podriamos trabajar juntos snif y tener un mejor hogar snif podriamos ser felices (golpea el suelo con mucha rabia tanto que llego a agrietarlo) porque snif porque snif, snif, si pudiera hacer algo

(derrepenta la potrilla sin querer, mira una chispa de brillo)

Potrilla: (hacercandose a el objeto que brilla por la luz del sol) pero que es eso (al estar ya cerca del objeto, lograr ver que es una gema muy brillante) no puede ser (dice mientras se le forma una gran sonrisa tipo pinkie pie cuando vio su primer arcoiris) siii! Con esto tendremos suficientes bits, para comprar los medicamentos de papa y por fin comeremos eno y no estiercol, siiiii, se lo mostrare a papa ahora mismo (se fue hacia la casa)

(la potrilla entro corriendo a su casa humilde, y fue a la habitacion en donde estaba un poni de tierra de color azul con crin morada, tociendo mucho)

Potrilla: papa mira lo que encontre (le muestra la joya)

Poni: jeje cof cof (tose sin control alguno) me alegro por ti happyflower, pero ya es tarde para tu padre cof cof cof

Happyflower: pero... Que dices papa (comienza a llorar) si cambiamos esto tendremos muchos bits, y compraremos los medicamentos que nesesitas snif y por fin comremos eno

Poni: cof cof (tocia en la cama, en donde estaba recostado) ya es mi tiempo, solo recuerda lo que te padre cry rain dice: solo con el esfuerzo se consiguen las cosas, siento no poder verte crecer, te amo... Happyflower Rain: Nooo! (estalla en llanto) Tu no puedes hacer la mismo que mama, no puedes morir tu tambien, te nesesito, no te vallas (dijo sin aliento) (entonces derramo una ultima lagrima, que cayo en el cuerp de su podre y esta hizo una cosa, tipo enrredados al final en donde resusita) Potrilla: (asutada por lo que estaba pasando) pero que p... (derrepente ve como su padre abre los ojos, y por primera vez, no tose al hacerlo) papa? (dice con lagrimas de felicidad y se lanza a darle un abrazo, que seguramente lo matara otra vez)

Cry rain: hija! Que me paso, me siento sano (se levanta de la cama, rimpiendo el abrazo para empezar a bailar como Michael Jackson) ouuu yeah baby, jamas me senti tan vivo y sano desde que conoci a tu madre esa primavera de tarde de otoño en invierno de veranoHappyflower: em, papa, acaso fumaste?

Cry: no lo creo (agarra a happyflower, la sube en su lomo y empiezan a jugar por toda la habitacion y casa) jajaj pero espera (se detiene en seco) como lo hiciste?

Happyflower: no lo se (mira el cristal que habia dejado tirado en la habitacion, cuando su papa la cargo) creo que fue el cristal (se aserca al cristal el cual comienza a brillar)

Cry: ese no es un cristal, es un fragmento de uno, y si me curo, debe valer mas que unos simples bits de porqueriaHappyflower: (ya cerca del diminuto fragmento, logra ver su reflejo, ella era una poni de tierra, color cafe claro, con melena purpura, sin cutie mark y de ojos cereza dulce) siii, muy valiosa, pero sobre todo, muy poderoso (levanta el fragmento con su casco, entonces se le forma una sonrisa maligna y sus ojo se tornan color rojo sangre, acompañado de una risa de psicopata maligna un tanto terrorifica para su edad, la cual tenia la misma que las cutie mark crusaders y entonces todose volvio negro) ajajaaaajCon spike y hard bass

Spike: bien, comensemos, ponyville es un pueblo diminuto pero grande en popularidad (dice mientras caminan en las calles de ponyville) y no de las cosas que mas me gustan de ponyville, es que; habitan las ponys mas sexys de toda equestria (le dice a hard bass, el cual estaba caminando a su lado)

Hard bass: ouuuuu, sexys (levita una libreta en la cual empieza a tomar apuntes de lo que le dice spike) que mas datos hay de este pueblo? (pregunta hard bass mientras camina) Spike: (se detiene) primero, quien te dio esa libreta? (apunta a la libreta)

Hard bass: me la regalo la abuela twilight [un dato curioso: spike le dice a twilight "mami" en empacando el invierno, y despues le dice "tu no eres mi mami" cuando lo despierta a la fuerza, lo que da a entender que el la consideraba su madre, pues al parecer ella mimaba mucho a spike cuando el era solo dragon de menos edad que la que tiene ahora; spike y twilight son mas que asistente y jefa segun esta teoria que planteo] Spike: y... quien te enseño a escribir?

Hard: no se, debe ser por el hechizo de vida artificial que ciertas habilidades de mi mama y tu, tambien las tengo yo, entre ella, escribir, hacer magia de dragon, ser un patan entre otros

Spike: aja (sube una ceja) solo continuemos

Hard: okidokiloki

Spike: te prohibo que vuelvas a decir eso

Hard: oki... Digo, esta bien (dijo ligeramente enojado)

(Spike continuo mostrandole el pueblo a hard bass hasta que setopo con 3 potrillas sin cutie mark) (Cutie mark crusader todas chocan con spike y hard bass: pero spike y scootaloo, se dan un beso por accidente) [otra cosa curiosa, es que: no se porque se llaman cutie mark crusaders, si nisiquiera tienen cutie mark, a mi criterio se deverian llamar "sin cutie mark crusaders" no lo creen?]

Spike: (besando a scootaloo por accitente piensa) "que buen sabor tiene, sabe a gallina"

Scootaloo: (besando a spike por accidente piensa) "me encanta, sabe a gemas a la parilla"

(y continuaron besandose)

*5 minutos despues*

Apple bloom: (viendo como spike y scootaloo se continuaban besando) ejem, no creen que ya es suficiente?

Scootaloo y spike: (se separan muy avergonzados, pero sobre todo muy sonrojados, y empiezan a decir cosas sin sentido) em, yo no, ella, el, bla bla bla...

(Scootaloo super roja, le da una cachetada a spike)

Spike: (llorando, se soba la mejilla) y eso snif porque snif fue un accidente

Scootaloo: em, yo, este (le da otra cachetada a spike)

Spike K.O. Winner: scootaloo

Scootaloo: em, me voy (se esfuma del lugar)

Apple bloom: em, creo que nosotras tambien no vamos, verdad sweetie?

Sweetie belle: estas loca (agarra a apple bloom de la cabeza) esta noqueado, podemos hacer lo que querramos con el (suelta a apple bloom)

Apple bloom: como que?

Sweetie: (se le forma una sonrisa pervetida) jejeje, te va a gustar, solo eso nesesitas saber

Hard bass: (se asombra) no, la van a violar?

Sweetie: que! Como crees eso (facehoof) como pude olvidar que tu eres su hijo

Hard: a que te refieres?

Sweetie: a que los dos son igual de pervertidos!

Apple bloom: da igual, solo humillemoslo

Hard: y que pasa si yo me interpongo (dijo hard con el pecho inflado)

Apple bloom: no quieres ayudar?

Hard: porsupueste que si, empecemos por la cara (saca la pluma, con la que anotaba en la libreta que le dio twiligh)

Con nuestras sirenas favoritas...

Sonata: aaaaaahhh, ya me canse de descansar (dijo recostada en una cama, la cual estaba en el interior de una cueva oscura)

Aria: callate sonata (dijo recostada en una cama, en la misma cueva)

Sonata: no tu callate

Aria: eres la peor

Sonata: y tu eres una...

Adagio: ya basta, callense de una buena vez (grito adagio recostada en otro cama en la misma cueva)

Aria y Sonata: No! Tu callate, siempre nos tienes que callar! Eres una... (decian al uniso pero alguien las interrumpio)

Blackmind: callenseeeee! O las violo (dijo blackmind, el cual parecia una momia, por lo lastimado que estaba, tenia muchos vendajes)

Adagio, Aria y Sonata: ellas empezaron! (dijeron al uniso apuntandose unas a las otra)

Blacmind: silencio! (grito en una cama, tipo la de un hospital, con un cardiograma, o esas cosas que hacen bip bip cuando te mueres, que por cierto la cueva de blackmind, esta mas equipada medicamente que la de los hospitales de la capital federal) porque tanto alboroto, no ven que esa pelea con esa hidra cobra, me dejo hecho pure! Me duele hasta el pene, y mucho, estupida cobra cascabel lo que sea (dijo enojado)

Adagio, Aria y Sonata: ellas empezaron! (dijeron al uniso apuntandose unas a las otra)

Blacmind: silencio! (grito en una cama, tipo la de un hospital, con un cardiograma, o esas cosas que hacen bip bip cuando te mueres, que por cierto la cueva de blackmind, esta mas equipada medicamente que la de los hospitales de la capital federal) porque tanto alboroto, no ven que esa pelea con esa hidra cobra, me dejo hecho pure! Me duele hasta el pene, y mucho, estupida cobra cascabel lo que sea (dijo enojado)

Sonata: esque estamos aburridas (las demas sirenas asienten)

Blackmind: (sonrisa pervertida) si quieren...

Las tre sirenas: (al uniso) NO!

Blackmind: pero si solo hiba a decir si jugabamos twistter

Las 3 sirenas: por eso, ese juego aburre

Blackimid: lo se, 35 bits que nunca vere de nuevo

Sonata: pero entonces, que haremos?

Blackmind: mmm (piensa) "estas son tan tontas que si entraran a un concurso de tontas, lo perderian por tontas" lo tengo, les dare una mision super mega importante

Adagio: por fin algo de accion

Blackmin: recuerdan la espada que saque para convatir con la cosa esa serpiente

Sonata: uuiii

Blackmind: esa cosa no, me refiero a la cobra hidra cascabel o lo que sea (las sirenas asiente) esa espeda solo pude ser levantada por los mas poderosos del mundo, entiendan: discord y anteriormente yo

Aria: anteriormente?

Blackmind: esa cobra absorbio mis poderes y los puso en el fragmento harmony, por fortuna cuando la hidra fue vencida el fragmento callo al suelo

Y como la espada estaba tambien en el suelo, la espeda obsorvio toda mi magia, haciendola parte de ella, ya que yo que la espada era mia

Adagio: entonces quieres que te traigamos la espada?

Blackmind: asi es, ahora que mi magia se fusiono con ella, cualquier idiota puede levantarla, no es tan dificil de cumplir, sonata la podria traer ella sola, porfavor no me fallen, enserio, y si fallan, las violo y las despido, enserio, cualquier pony podria cumplir esa mision, CUALQUIER PONY EVERYWHERE!

Adagio: no le fallaremos capitan (saludo militar) pero en donde esta esa espada?

Blackmind: en el arbol de la harmony

Adagio: ok (saludo militar y se retiran del lugar a cumplir su "mision importante")

Regresando con happyflower

Happyflower: (viendo el fragmento harmony, recostada en una cama) que es lo que pasaria si tuviera mas de estas cosas (se pregunto) solo hay una manera de averiguarlo (el fragmento se unio a ella y su cuerpo comenzo a mutarconvirtiendola en "fireflower dark")

Fireflower: (voz de ramera cobramucho) jajaja parece que hay otro fragmento activo en equestria, ponyville jajaja

Ok es esto por hoy el jueves creo que les traigo uno nuevo en fin, espero que les halla gustado dejenme su review si les gusto que eso me inspira y ahora su respuestas (orden alfabetico)

Heron and crimson white: pues, este lo hice con mi amigo nekderp, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia

Nekderp: jajaj que bien jajaja gracias por el apoyo amigo

Sonicrush: falta poco :3 gracias

Babs seed: hey! Esperen y yo?

1000ton: lo siento babs, no hay presupuesto para que salgas en la historia

Babs: pero yo...

1000ton: ya! Esta bien, saldras en el capitulo 15 como *point of view* igual es todo, pero me daras algo a cambio :3

Babs: agh! En donde lo hacemos?

1000ton: aqui

Babs: bien, toma (le da un papel)

1000ton: gracias siempre quize tener tu autografo, gracias

Babs: de nada, bueno, adios

\- - - -

Ahora el final de la pelea

(todo el estudio estaba destruido en mil pedazos, ponies muertos en todos lados, edificios habian colapsado, la mitad del pueblo estaba en llamas, pero la otra mitad estaba totalmente inundada, no habia rastro de vida alguna, creo que todos habian muerto, pero, que paso aqui? Quien fue el causante de toda esta destruccion nivel dios? Porque hago preguntas si ya se las respuestas? Y que es una pregunta? Eso con que se come? Es comida verdad? Cuando se acaba este capitulo?


	14. te enamoras en el peor momento parte 2

Nuevo capitulo ohhhhhhhhhh, ahora las advertencias que debes saber, para leer esto

ADVERTENCIA

1\. Leer esto podria ayudarte a ser mejor en las matematicas

2\. Si lees no conduscas

3\. Este fic contiene escenas educativas sobre la serie que pueden ir encontra de las creencias de la misma, se recomienda discrecion

4\. Este fic contiene romance

5\. Este fic contiene escenas aptas para todo publico

6\. Este fic contiene 1 litro de coca-cola con una porcion de papas

7\. En 3 dias o es gratis

8\. Este fic podria ocasionar que te vuelvas un 20% mas listo de lo que ya eres

9\. Este fic contiene operaciones algebraicas

10\. El consumo de este fic es de gran ayuda para la salud consumidor

11\. Este contiene comedia

12\. Este contiene drama

13\. Este fic puede hacerte pensar mal de algo, se recomienda que lo leas cuidadosamente, pues puede que te engañarte

14\. Si estas embarazada debes leer esto, ayudara al crecimiento mental de tu bebe

15\. SE QUE NO LEISTE NI UNA DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS

Al dia siguente en el castillo de twilight...

(spike se encontraba durmiendo cuando de repente sintio algo feo...)

Spike: (abre los ojos y ve que rarity esta vestida de enfermera, dandole un beso en... En donde le puso una inyeccion) ya me mori?

Rarity: jijiji no lo creo spike-wikey, te gusta (le empieza a modelar con el vestido de enfermera)

Spike: (comienza a babear) seeee

Rarity: yo misma lo hice para la ocasion (dijo orgullosa)

Spike: la ocasion?

(derrepente twilight aparece y despues lo abraza muy fuerte)

Twilight: (ahorcando, ejem, quiero decir, abrazando a spike) ahy, spike, me tenias tan preocupada, no despertabas, crei que habias muerto (dijo muy aliviada y con los ojos llorosos)

Spike: (se puso mas morado, pues le faltaba oxigeno) agg, t twilight m mev bas a ma atr atr

Twilight: (se da cuenta de lo que hace y se separa) perdon, gracias a celestia que estas bien

Spike: (normal, ve que todas sus amigas estan vestidas de enfermeras, hasta twilight, exepeto hard que se vistio de musicologo)

[como envidio a spike, es decir, el esta solo en un pueblo en donde casi hay solo yeguas, ustedes no quisieran estar tambien en un pueblo en donde casi la mayoria son de genero femenino, y encima tovia todas se visen de enfermeras, spppikkkeee pinche rompe cojones] pero, que me paso?

Hard: (vestido de musicologo) te desmayaste cuando mama te dio dos cachetadas, y pues, no despertabas, sino hasta ahora

(entre las amigas de spike estaban las mane6, cutie mark crusaders y la enfermera Redheart)

Scootaloo: (se sonroja) l lo siento spike, estoy muy apenada

Bad seed (babs seed en su forma de cuando sepaso al lado oscuro) lo sientes! El lo sientio mas! Agradece que estaba desempacando mis cosas en sweet apple acress que si no (se le acerca violentamente a scootaloo)

Redheart: (se interpone entre babs y scootaloo intencionalmente, mientras habla) ejem, esto te pasa por no hacer ejercicio mas seguido spike

(Spike se sonroja)

Redheart: solo piensa, una potrilla te noqueo, eres una vergüenza

Bad seed: hey! No le diga asi, yo miro que tiene un buen cuerpazo (le sonrie picaramente a spike el cual se sonroja y se tapa con una sabana que saco de no se donde)

(todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "que habra fumado, yo quiero tambien")

Silencio incomodo...

Redheart: bien tengo que irme, y recuerda spike, sal mas seguido, sino hasta una hormiga te haria bullyng (dijo mientras salia de la habitacion del castillo)

Spike: ok, lo hare, solo dejenme dormir mas

Todas: YA LEVANTATE SPIKE!

Cerca de la cueva del arbol harmony con nuestras sirenas favoritas

(las 3 sirenas estaban buscando la espada por todos lados hasta que algo ocurre)

Sonata: (grita) la encontre! Aqui esta!

(Adagio y aria llegan corriendo hasta donde estaba sonata) [algo que, no les interesa saber, es que: estos tres nombres tienen que ver con la musica]

Adagio: donde esta? (dijo cuando llego, junto con aria)

Sonata: atras tuya

Adagio: (se enoja y le da un tic en el ojo) Tuu, como te atrevez a broemar asii

Sonata: no, en serio, esta atraz tuya (apunta detras de adagio)

Adagio: (voltea y ve la espada) bien! Ahora...

Aria: (detiene e interrumpe a adagio) em, adagio, yo lo hare

Sonata: no! Yo lo hare (dijo sonata y se acerca a la espada a agarrarla)

Aria: bien, entonces ahogamos piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quien levanta la espada

Sonata: nope (voltea la vista) yo ne hare tijeras

Aria: (facehoof) esas tijeras no

Sonata: ah, bueno hagosmolo

Todas: al una, a las dos y a las tres

¡PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA!

Sonata: yuuupiii, yo gane, yo gane, yo gane

Aria: agh! (patea una piedra que estaba incrustada) aauch! Mi casco, mi casco (empezo a lloriquear)

Adagio: (facehoof) a veces pienso que las dos son igual de tontas (ve que sonata aun estaba celebrando su victoria) SONATA! SOLO LEVANTA LA ESPADA (le grito)

Sonata: (se detiene) ok (camina hacia la espada y cuando la levanta suena el tipico coro de angeles)

Adagio: solo entregemosela a blackmind

Sonata: que cosa?

Adagio: la espada! Que pesabas que le ibamos a dar a blackmind

Sonata: pues yo pensaba que el...

Aria: (le tapa con un casco la boca a sonata) no, lo, digas, si (sonata solo haciente con la cabeza mientras aria retira su mano)

Adagio: solo vamonos

-a donde? (dijo una voz)

Aria: que te import... (dijo sonata al ver quien les habia hablado)

-jajaja, entreguenme la espada (dijo la voz)

Sonata: o si no que! (reto sonata poniendose en posicion de pelea pues ella tenia la espada "excalibur")

-jajaja, ustedes creen que pueden derrotarme a mi jajaja son solo un cuarteto de tontas

Aria: un cuarteto? Jajaja nisiquiera sabes contar

-jjajaja, ella (dice apuntando a sonata) vale por dos tontas, por eso es un cuarteto jjajaja

Sonata: ahora si, te destruireeee!

(sonata troto a maxima velocidad dispusta a cortar con su espada a la misteriosa voz pero esta solo detubo rapidamente la espada con un casco, cuando la detubo se forma un gran crater como de 3 metros de radio)

Sonata: (impresionada y asustada) pe pe pero como, solo eres una potrilla

-jajaja, una potrilla que tiene esto (aun sosteniendo el ataque de la espada de sonta, revelo que tenia un fragmento harmony pegado en una pulsera que tenia en la pata delantera izquierda)

Sonata: no non me hagas daño (dijo muy asustada tan asutada como yo cuando vi un comic de "lil miss rarity" (quizo retroceder pero no pudo, pues la potrilla mantenia agarrada la espada asi que solto la espada y comenzo a retroceder)

-con esto (levanta la espada mientras sonata huye hacia sus amigas) yo! Fireflower! Conseguire el fragmento harmony activo aqui en ponyville y conquistare equestria jaja pero antes (mira a las sirenas) conquistare a ustedes

Adagio: em, yo no soy de esa banca amiga

Fireflower: que! No! Me referia que las voy a matar

Adagio: ah, bueno, entonces si

Fireflower: ok (entonces fireflower comenzo a mutar convirtiendose en una version con tentaculos, luego la espada muto haciendose de fuego) excaliburn!

En el castillo de twilight

Las cutie mark crusaders ya se habian ido igual que las mane5 etc. Solo quedaban hard bass el cual estaba leyendo un libro y twilight que tambien estaba leyendo un libro

Twilight: si por fin encontre el hechizo

Spike: (en su "cama") que hechizo

Twilight: el que usaremos para encontrar los demas fragmentos harmony antes que las sirenas (twilight empieza a usar su magia pero se le forma una cara de terror)

Spike: (nota la reaccion) que pasa twilight, es algo malo?

twilight: si, segun mi magia, el elemento esta en *una gran explosion nivel dios se escucha y se ve cerca de la cueva donde esta el arbol harmony* no (twilight usa su magia de nuevo y su cara se pene palida por el miedo) viene para aca rapido ay qu... *no pudo terminar, pues una gra flama de fuego impacto contra el castillo haciendolo pedazos como con la biblioteca*

Bien eso es todo, lamento que sea un poco corto pero senti un golpe de inpiracion y solo esto se me ocurrio escribir bien ahora sus repuestas a reviews (alfabeticamente)

Heron and crimson: pues gracias, creo que tu opinion es muy logica la incluire, gracias por tu apoyo

Nekderp: si pero no le digas a nadia, jajajaa es broma jajaja gracias por tu apoyo

Sonicrush: pues gracias, significa mucho para mi tu apoyo, enserio, y pues nadie gano em falto incluir una parte que ya inclui en el cap preview ahora…

Recuardan la pelea de el cap anterior, hasta ahora se me ocurrio poner esto y lo siento

(todo el estudio estaba destruido en mil pedazos, ponies muertos en todos lados, edificios habian colapsado, la mitad del pueblo estaba en llamas, pero la otra mitad estaba totalmente inundada, no habia rastro de vida alguna, creo que todos habian muerto, pero, que paso aqui? Quien fue el causante de toda esta destruccion nivel dios? Porque hago preguntas si ya se las respuestas? Y que es una pregunta? Eso con que se come? Es comida verdad? Cuando se acaba este capitulo? Porque volvi a repetir esta parte? Em, ya se me acabaron las preguntas pero... Por mi prima! Que es eso, son... Sobrevivientes, y son dos, diaganme que paso aqui?

Winter: (voz agonizante) justin bieber y sapphire shores estrenaron un nuevo sencillo "explosion of love" cuando estábamos a punto de pealear

-pero como paso?

1000ton: estabamos peleando cuando llegaron a nuestro estudio y nos preguntaron si su cancion podia salir en nuestro fic

-y que paso despues?

Winter: les dijimos que si, y cuando cantaron esto paso

-ese justin bieber siempre cagandola, en fin nos vemos en el siguente cap soy pony1000ton y dejen reviews

Creditos...

Igual nadie los lee, y ya no tengo prepuesto para esto

Bien eso es todo gracias por leer y por el apoyo en dejarme su fav, follow o review, gracias que me ayudana inspirarme y gracias a nekderp, sonicrush y mrbrony25 por ensenarme a subir un fic gracias deja tu review si te gusto el cap o si no te gusto te aseguro que trabajare para que te guste gracia se despide pony1000ton


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, creo que no he actualizado este fic desde hace milenios... En fin. Que empiece el capítulo

**En el capítulo anterior la terrible Fireflower destruyó el terrible castillo de la terrible Princesa Twilight Sparkle **

**Continuando con el fic**

El castillo había sido reducido a cenizas y escombros dentro de un enorme cráter, a pesar de la magnitud de la explosión nadie salio herido, bueno, al menos no de tanta gravedad

**Twilight Sparkle: **(sale de entre unos escombros de su castillo) Oh, creo que me rompí el cuerno (dijo a dolorida)

**Spike: **(también sale de entre unos escombros cerca de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle) Y yo creo que me rompí mis escamas de dragón, pero, siento que se me esta olvidando algo... Es Hard Bass!

**Hard Bass: **(sale de entre unos escombros cerca de ellos) Aquí estoy!

**Spike: **(suspira) Que bueno que estas bien, si algo te pasara , Sweetie Belle me mata (dijo aliviadamente)

**Fireflower: **Pues tendrá que ser la segunda que te mate, porque yo te matare de primero (dijo aterrizando de la nada a pocos metros de distancia de ellos)

**Hard Bass: **Esperen! Como matan a alguien dos veces (dice con incredulidad)

**Twilight Sparkle: **Quién eres? (preguntó Twilight ignorando a Hard Bass)

**Fireflower: **Que te importa

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de las Princesas Luna y Celestia.**

La princesa Luna estaba sentada en el trono de la Princesa Celestia, mientras esta firmaba unos papeles en el suelo.

**Luna: **Agh! Ya estoy completamente aburrida de estar aquí, hermana no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer (dijo totalmente desesperada)

**Celestia: **No lo creo hermana, tengo que apenas estoy terminando de firmar estos papeles y todavía tengo que hacer otras tareas...

**Luna: **Como por ejemplo...

**Celestia: **mmm, sabes, tienes algo de razón, hoy mismo tengo que verificar que mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle este haciendo bien su trabajo como "La Princesa de la Amistad", tal vez podrías acompañarme

**Luna: **(se levanta del trono) Si tanto estas insistiendo, entonces iré

**Celestia: **(rueda los ojos) Entonces vayamos para allá

**De vuelta con Twilight y los demás...**

**Twilight Sparkle: **Te he hecho una pregunta, ahora quiero que me des la respuesta

**Fireflower: **Por qué debería hacerte caso a ti?

En eso preciso momento llegan las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Babs Seed :v

**Apple Bloom: **Porque si no le respondes a ella, nos responderás a nosotros (dijo en posición de pelea)

**Scootaloo/ Sweetie Belle / Babs Seed: **Así es!

**Fireflower: **jajaja! En serio piensan ganarme, ustedes no me aguantarían ni siquiera 3 segundos

**Babs Seed: **Hey! El único que no aguanta ni 3 es Spike (Spike se sonrojo)

Justamente en el instante aparece un trineo como el de santa claus en el cielo y en su vagón de carga estaban nada menos y nada mas que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna

**Celestia: **Listo hermana, ya hemos llegado (se da cuenta de que el castillo de Twilight esta totalmente hecho puré mierda) PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ!

Rápidamente el trineo se empezó a acercarse para el aterrizaje mientras Twilight veía atónita la escena

**Twilight: **(nerviosa) Ay no, Ay no AY NO! AHÍ VIENEN LAS PRINCESAS! QUE LES VAMOS A DECIR! (dijo completamente histérica)

**Spike: **Ya valió verga

El trineo de las Princesas aterrizó y de inmediato la Princesa Celestia se baja

**Celestia: **Twilight Sparkle! Quiero una explicación de lo que paso en este lugar (dijo enojada)

**Twilight Sparkle: **Yo... Yo... La verdad...

**Babs Seed: **(interrumpió a Twilight Sparkle) Pues verá Princesa, lo que paso fue aquí fue... Boom!

**Celestia: **Boom? Hablas de Boom del verbo Boom!

**Babs Seed: **Nop, Boom de Boom, solo Boom!

**Celestia: **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

**Babs Seed: **No no no, es mas así como Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

**Celestia: **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

**Babs Seed: **Boom! Boom! Boom!...

**Fireflower: **Ya basta! Ya fue suficiente! Yo lo hice! Si!

**Celestia: **Así que tu eres la responsable por esto niñita

**Fireflower: **Así es abuela

**Celestia: **(ofendida) Abuela! A quién llamas abuela! Apenas y tengo mas de 1000 años de edad

**Luna: **Mucho mas de 1000 años para especificar

**Celestia: **Ay Luna no me ayudes (dijo con una pokerface)

**Fireflower: **Que esperas bisabuela, dame tu mejor ataque

**Celestia: **Bisabuela?! Ahora si niña, nada ni nadie te salvara de esta (dice enojada)

**Fireflower: **Ataca Tía Abuela!

**Celestia solo se limitó a resoplar con ira e inmediatamente encerró a Fireflower en una burbuja mágica, Fireflower al verse atrapada solo intento romper la burbuja con uno de sus tentáculos pero al parecer esta era muy fuerte como para explotar **

**Fireflower: **Pero que!? De que materia el esto (comienza a golpear la burbuja repetidas veces) que! Por qué no puedo romper la burbuja?! (ahora comienza a golpear la burbuja desesperadamente pero esta no parecía ceder)

**Celestia: **Ahora te quedaras ahí hasta que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores!

**Fireflower: **Que!? Pero... Pero y si tengo ganas de ir al WC?

**Celestia: **Lo siento, pero ese no es mi problema, Salgamos de aquí luna (dijo con indiferencia y empezó a caminar hacia el trineo)

**Twilight Sparkle: **Espere Princesa! Que va a. Pasar con nosotros?

**Celestia: **Mmm... Supongo que tendrán que ir conmigo al mi castillo

**Luna: **Nuestro castillo

**Twilight Sparkle: **Pero... Y que va a pasar con mi castillo?

**Celestia: **No te preocupes, recuerda que el castillo literalmente creció del suelo como un árbol, así que supongo que lo volverá a hacer

**Spike: **(se acerca a la princesa) Entonces iremos con usted princesa?

**Celestia: **Claro que si mi pequeño pony... Ejem... Cof cof cof quiero decir... Dragón, mi pequeño dragón, pero no solo serás tu, si no los demás nuevos portadores

**Luna: **Si! Por fin alguien mas con quien convivir, haremos cosas divertidas y...

**Babs Seed: **Lo siento princesa, pero yo solo lo hago con las ponies de mi edad

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de WTF!

**Luna: **Yo no me refería a eso... Mejor vamos al castillo antes de que algo mas raro pueda pasar en este raro día

Entonces los portadores fueron a Preparar sus cosas para mudarse al castillo de las Princesas

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville 11:45 PM en donde estaba volviendo a "crecer" el castillo, Fireflower aun seguía encerrada en la burbuja mágica de la Princesa Celestia **

**Fireflower: **(encerrada en la burbuja) Hola! Hay alguien ahí? Por favor ayuda! Ayuda! Tengo que ir WC! Y tengo hambre! Quien sea! Ayuda! Alguien! (gritaba)

**(?): **Yo te ayudare Fireflower

**Fireflower: **uff! Que bueno... Pero... Como sabes mi nombre y es mas... En donde demonios estas?

**(?): **Estoy atrás de ti

**Fireflower: **(gira a ver quien le ofreció su ayuda) No! Tu no! cualquiera menos tu!

**Adagio: **Parece que te acuerdas de mi muy bien

**Fireflower: **P-P-P Pero co-co como lograste sobrevivir a mi ataque (dijo muy asustada) y donde están tus novias

**Adagio: **(un leve rubor se nota en su rostro) eh? Ellas no son mis novias... Son mis hermanas! Y están a la par mía

Entonces Sonata sale de la nada junto a Aria

**Fireflower: **Esto es imposible, ese ataque debió acabar con todas, como fue que...

**Blackmind: **Yo las salve antes de que murieran

**Fireflower: **(asustada) Q-Q-Q Que me harás ahora

**Blackmind: **Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mis 3 perras

Las tres sirenas se le quedaron viendo con mucho odio y una mirada que quemaba tanto que congelada

**Blackmind: **Pero primero me tendrás que dar el fragmento de la armonía

**Fireflower: **Jajaja (ríe desesperadamente) No podrás penetrar esta burbuja, la hizo la Princesa Celestia y esta protegida por un hechizo muy poderoso

**Blackmind: **En serio eso es lo que piensas? Jajaja Yo soy Blackmind experto en penetración, Sonata!

**Sonata: **Si Blackmind

**Blackmind: **Dame el "arma de penetración"

**Sonata: **Pero... Pero por que tengo que ser yo!

**Blackmind: **agh! Me refiero a la aguja!

**Sonata: **ah! Bueno, aquí tienes (le entrega la aguja a Blackmind)

**Fireflower: **En serio piensas usar eso para penetrar la burbuja?

Entonces Blackmind usa la aguja para hacer explotar la burbuja lo cual resulto muy bien provocando que Fireflower cayera al suelo de cara

**Fireflower: **(en el suelo) Pero como! Se supone que esta burbuja resistirá todo! Es imposible!

**Aria: **Ahora pagaras todo lo que nos hiciste!

**Fireflower: **Jejeje (ríe desesperadamente) Todo era broma! Esperen, no se acerquen tanto! Que es eso! No! Todo menos eso! No! Nooooooooooooo!

Entonces Blackmind Aria, Adagio y Sonata prosiguieron a vengarse de Fireflower de la peor manera posible no sin antes quitarle el fragmento de la armonía mientras los portadores estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en el castillo de las Princesas en Canterlot

**Continuara...**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por leer esto, les invito a comentar o lo que sea, si no es mucha molestia, nuevamente gracias, nos vemos en otro episodio**

**Review...**

**Sonicrush: **Exactamente bro, gracias por tu apoyo

**Nekderp: **LoL, :3 si ya se a lo que te refieres, gracias por el apoyo amigo


End file.
